Horton Hears A Who: First Love
by mynameisweird
Summary: After learning of his father's deceased best friend, JoJo has made it his mission to stop the death of the friend his father cherished. But will it disrupt the future? Will JoJo exist? Sally? Invincible by Jesse McCartney and Little Wonders by Rob Thomas.
1. September 1st

First Love

Chapter 1: September 1st

It was his father's time of the year. He had done it ever since JoJo could remember. He would dress in black, black! His father

would never wear anything black. Hewould straighten his tie, sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror. Sally would walk up

and give him a soft kiss. Ned smiled and gave her a small hug. When JoJo was six, he would go up to his dad and pull on his

black dress shirt. "Papa," he asked, his eyes widening. "Sport, I need to go now. I'll be back soon, okay." The Mayor would

ruffle his hair and head out the door. His mother would give him a comforting smile and go to take care of his sisters. JoJo never

did like the thought ofhis dad leaving, even as he grew. Now, at 14, here he was. The same time. September 1st. He saw his

dad fixed his tie in the mirror and sigh. His mother would kisshim and his father would give him a comforting hug. JoJo didn't ask

anymore. His dad had his secrets and so did he. Still...suspicion grew within him. Ned wentover to his son and gave him a

smile. He pet his head and walked outside. September 1st was the worst days of the year. He remembered that when his dad

came home, he would have puffy red eyes and he would go to bed without saying goodnight. His mother would rush upstairs

and talk to him. Sobs rang out from the room. JoJo had to admit it still scared him to know his dad cried! His dad was happy, he

always had that annoying smile on his face. The next day, his father wouldbe all smiles. Forgetting yesterday was September

1st. September 1st. September 1st. September 1st. Everything was gloomy. He never knew where his father went. His mother

told him strictly not to follow him. It was his time alone. Alone for what? He didn't know. JoJo sighed as he went toward to his

room. 8 hours without his dad around. It was suppose to be great, his dad not on his tracks and not telling the same old stupid

story of the greats. Yet...it was lonely. As JoJo arrived to his room, he saw a box on his parents' bed. On this day, his dad never

let his door open, leaving it lock, only Sally could go in. JoJo looked around, hoping none of his sisters would see him commit the

"awful" crime. He walked slowly and entered the room. The box looked pretty old. It was shut with its folds. He slowly took the

box off his parents bed and went to his room. He knew what he was doing was wrong. It would lead to being grounded. He

grabbed a folds and slowly opened it...

SUSPENSE! WHAT DID HE FIND?! WILL IT BE GOOD OR BAD?! NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW (I hope...)


	2. The Truth

I'm Sorry. I don't know how to add chapters. Have any pointers? I've tried List Stories but that didn't help. Anyways, enjoy!

First Love

Chapter 2: The Truth

"JoJo?" A voice behind him said. JoJo saw his mother with crossed arms staring at him and at the box he was about to open. "Mom--" "Stop. It's okay. I suppose...you are old enough to know. But promise me you won't tell your father or any of your sisters. Promise?" JoJo nodded. Sally went over and sat by him, opening the box. She took out a couple of books. They looked like photo albums. And they were the right color for this day...black. "Mom, why does dad leave every September 1st?" Sally frowned and looked at the book. She slowly opened it. There, on the first page was a picture of a boy with a dark black hoodie and messy black hair. His eyes were as blue as the sky and he had a crooked smile on his face. He had an arm around the shoulder of his companion. JoJo had to admit she was pretty. She had long black hair, a black skirt, black gym shoes, a black t-shirt, and a black artist cap. Her eyes were golden brown. "Who's this?" "This is your father and his best friend." JoJo's eyes widened. His dad looked so much like him. The smile, the hair, and even the dark clothing?! "That's dad?" "Yes. He was 14 in this picture. So was Trinity." "Trinity?" "That's his best friend. They did everything together. No one saw them apart. People made predictions that she would be your dad's wife when he became Mayor." JoJo looked at his mom who had a sad smile as she looked at the picture. "But that still doesn't answer why Dad leaves." Sally sighed. "Keep this a secret, JoJo. Your father...well...he goes to the cementery. He goes there and puts flowers by Trinity's grave." JoJo's eyes widened. Trinity was dead? "She's dead?" Sally nodded. "It was September 1st, 1983. Your father and Trinity went to a party. It was a regular party. Food, games, and everything a teenager want. A couple of older guys came and brought beer. Trinity and your father wanted no part in it. They stayed but kept far distance from the drunks and beer. Later, it was time for them to go home. Trinity's parents picked her up. They said goodnight. Early the next morning, this was in the paper." Sally turned the page. There was a newspaper article with two damaged cars. Too damaged to even be recognized. The headline was **HIGHWAY TRAGEDY: TWO TEENAGE DRUNK DRIVERS KILL GIRL AND FAMILY.** "Mom.." "Yes. Your father felt so guilty." "Why? He didn't have anything to do with it?!" "You know how your father is. Even when it wasn't his fault, he knew his future was to become the Mayor. A Mayor protects his people, yet he felt he couldn't even protect his best friend." "What happened?" Sally sighed and turned the page. There was a gray folder with **NED O'MALLEY **written on them. "What's this?" "Your fathers criminal records." "Dad was a criminal?!" "He started to get involved with drugs and alcohol. The guilt was too deep within him. He got involved with a gang and vandalized property." JoJo was shocked. His dad? The one who spoke against violence and drugs did it himself. "Why?" "The guilt for not saving Trinity." "Then, how did he get out of it all." Sally had a confused face. "Honestly I don't remember. All I remember was he did and he apologized to the town and everyone for his actions. He made a great change." "Mom?" Sally looked down at her son. "Yes, JoJo?" "Do you think...if Trinity didn't die, he would have never done those things and he wouldn't leave every September 1st?" Sally looked down at the album. "I believe so, JoJo." She then shut the book and put them all back in the box. "Mom? What else?" "I've showed you enough. That's all you need to know. Just promise me you won't tell your father." "Mom, how was dad?" "If anything, JoJo...he was lost. He never spoke to anyone. He would run off anywhere. It took a long time for him to recover from his drug addiction and his alcohol too. Still, there are some people who try to bring the past to the future." JoJo nodded. He remembered the councilmen. JoJo went to work with his dad one day. One of the councilmen said, "I hope your son doesn't have the dark ages you had, O'Malley." His dad only glared and lead him to his office. Still, he could see the words affect his father strongly. If only there was a way his father didn't have to live with the burden. If only Trinity's death didn't have to happen. "Thanks, mom," he murmered running out of his room. "JoJo! Where are you going?!" JoJo ignored his mother's call and ran to the observatory.


	3. Last Hope

Chapter 3: Last Hope

JoJo didn't stop until he reached the observatory. His shock didn't wear out. His dad told him and his sisters never to drink, never to do any drugs. Yet, he himself did them. He saw the list of drugs. Cocain, heroin, ecstacy, marijuana, and a whole bunch of other things. There were pictures. One of his dad's room. There were beer bottles and knives. No. This wasn't his dad. This was some other person. He didn't fail to notice that his father was also sent to a Juvinile Center. Some secrets were meant to be secrets. Yet this one had to be revealed. JoJo went to his desk and threw his current invention plans to the floor. He worked for hours. Erasing, drawing, erasing, adding. Making blueprints on his newest one. He then took out the photo. The one with his father and friend. He had taken it before his mother could see it was gone. His dad looked so happy with her. They were best friends. And her death made him just like he was right now. He drew the plan. A time machine. Pretty stupid but what else. He needed to save his dad from the burden.

"JoJo?" A weak voice came from the entrance. JoJo saw his father. He quickly covered the plans and the photos.

"Hey, Dad. How was your day?" _'Stupid! You know it was bad!'_ The mayor only smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It was okay, son. I got a lot of my shoulders. What are you doing here anyway? It's late. You should be in bed."

"I was working on something. I guess I didn't see the time and I got carried away. Sorry dad." The Mayor nodded looking around the room. JoJo found it strange the way his father would walk around the observatory and never be curious. It was almost like he knew the place. He knew where the stairs were and the other exit. But, his father would keep his head drooped whenever he entered the observatory. Never looking at the inventions, but commenting how proud he was of JoJo.

"Well, don't work too hard. Sleep is a #1 prioriety. Okay?" JoJo nodded. His father placed a hand on his shoulder and walked away.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?" JoJo knew this would be a big step to take and he knew what his dad would say, but it was worth a try.

"Where did you go?" Ned had a shocked look. He only smiled, a forced smile.

"That is none of your concern, JoJo. I'm alright though. You better be going to bed. You don't want--" Something caught his eye. Sticking out of JoJo's big blue design folder was another gray one and the edge of a picture. The Mayor narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be.

"JoJo, what's that?" JoJo stared at the direction of his dad's eyes. He gulped. This could not be good. He thought he hid it well, but there was the edge of the folder and picture. Before JoJo could say something, his dad grabbed the picture and folder. His eyes narrowed at JoJo. JoJo suddenly felt scared. He never seen his father glare. Not as extreme as this. He flipped through the gray folder and closed his eyes. Word played into his mind

_"You are the greatest friend, Ned. Don't forget me."_

_  
"Come on, kid. One whiff and you'll be in heaven."_

"Leave me alone, Dad."

"Ned, what happened to your wrists?!"

"Ned O'Malley, you are sentenced to six months in a Juvinile Detention Center."

" Give me back the beer, Mom!"  
Ned opened his eyes and looked at his son. He had a frightened face.

"JoJo, if you ever touch this again, I swear you will be grounded til the end of the century," he snapped. He put the picture in his pocket.

"Dad, why won't you tell me. I think I'm old enough to know about this girl you're with." JoJo was now glaring at his dad. His secret was a secret way too long.

"Stay out of it, JoJo. If you know what's best for you," Ned snarled. His hands turn into fist. Pictures started to play in his mind. Blood, drugs, and alcohol. Most of all, there was a scream.

_"Ned! Help me!"_

Ned opened his eyes to stare at his son. Why did his son have to look so much like him?! It was at times unbearable. Everything he did reminded him of the past. And Trinity. Trinity. So young, so innocent. Those stupid guys. They deserved to be dead. Not living, even if they were in prison for the crime they committed. Rage boiled within him. Not for his son, but for himself. He felt his wrists burn. The burns of yesteryear. He gasped, suddenly feeling high.

"Dad. Look, I know I shouldn't have took them, but I wanna help. See, I got an idea--" He didn't get time to finish. Ned shoved him hard in his desk. JoJo yelped in pain. His arm hurt. He looked at his dad. He had his hands over his ears. If JoJo hadn't been scared before, he was now. He saw tears stream down. His father looked like he was in pain.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED HELP! MOM! DAD! I DON'T NEED HELP! IT'S MY FAULT SHE DIED! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I DESERVE TO BE DEAD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His dad let out a painful scream. He then sank to the floor, gasping for air. He looked at his son who looked at him worriedly.

"Dad?" JoJo slowly made his way toward him. He could've swore he had seen his dad's dark half take over. He was about to touch his hair when he felt a hand grab his. Not hard, but soft.

"Leave me alone, JoJo. Leave me alone. Get to bed. We don't want your mother to worry." His dad gave him a forced grin and made his way out. JoJo slid from his chair. His arm hurt him so bad, he wanted to cry. He held back a sob, clutching his arm. He failed to notice the blood dripping down his hand onto the cement floor. Little did he know, more of it would come from his father without his father realizing it.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Ned entered his room, gasping. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Why did JoJo have to do that? Why did he have to bring back those haunting memories? He slowly laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. Maybe a good night sleep would do him good. Maybe he would forget about everything for a few hours before he had to go to work. Just 2 minutes into his sleep, he opened his eyes and found only darkness.

"Where am I?" He was scared. Never had he been so scared in his life. Total complete darkness. He looked down at himself. He was 14! His hair was its midnight black, he had his black hoodie, and the guilt in him was powerful. He lifted his sleeves. There were the cuts, deep. So deep, you could almost see his veins.

"Ned. Ned O'Malley?" Ned turned to the voice. He gasped. There was a young girl with flowing black hair smiling at him. She was in a beautiful white dress and a wonderful aura surrounded her.

"Trinity?" The girl nodded. Ned ran to her and hugged her tightly. He felt her warmth flood within him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. Trinity gave a soothing laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips on his neck, giving him a gentle kiss. She then placed her head on his chest.

"I miss you," Ned whispered.

"I know."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Ned felt her jerk. He looked down at her a gasped. Bruises and cuts formed on her. Her whole body was covered in blood and her clothing was ripped. She cried out in pain, shouting at him to help. Ned only held her tightly.

"Don't go, Trin! Please don't go! I don't wanna lose you again!" His hold was so tight. The girl looked up at him and carressed his cheeks as tears fell from his eyes. She whispered soothing words and gently placed her lips on his. Ned didn't pull back. He knew he was married, he had 97 children but this was his first love. He pressed his lips against her, making it deeper. Then, only a cold breeze was felt.

"Trin? Trin! No!" Suddenly a vicious laugh was heard. He looked up to see his old gang. They were all in black, wearing trench coats, dark sunglasses, and hair too spikey.

"Come on, Ned. One whiff. One drink. It will delete all your problems, " said Tony handing him a cigarette and beer. Ned wanted to fling it away. But his body... it disobeyed him.

"NO!" His hand grabbed the cigarette and beer. The cigarette was slammed into his mouth. He coughed and yelped when it burned his tongue. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The beer drenched his face.

"Why don't we end it, Ned? You wanna be with your girl? Here's your chance." Tony threw a gun. Ned tried hard to pull away his arm that reached for it.

"No! Stop! Stop!" His hand disobeyed and grabbed. It pointed to his mouth, forcing it open. Ned could taste the sour metal as his finger went on the trigger.

"STOP!" Suddenly the gun dropped. Fire surrounded him. It started to burn his skin.. He looked at his wrist. They were glowing an evil red. Another evil laugh rang out. He coughed for air. It was too much for him. It was just too much. He started to feel faint. This started as a dream and suddenly turned into a horrible nightmare. He tried to escape but the fire made a circle around him. In the air descending above him were knives, guns, drugs, all the vicious things he hated.

"Leave me alone!"

_"Foolish Ned. You really think you can escape the past? Can you escape your burden? You save Whoville yet you could not save your best friend. What kind of Mayor is that?! You are stupid, you are useless, you are a nothing. You can't protect the one you love and you even hurt your own son!"  
_  
Ned cried out in anguish. He then saw the fire form into a figure. He saw Trin. "Why couldn't you save me, Ned? Why? I thought you loved me?" Ned's eyes widened. Tears dripped down his cheeks. His hoodie was now destroyed leaving him bare naked. Bruises and cuts formed on his body. The taste and smell of blood was strong.

"Trinity, don't leave me!"

"It's too late, Ned. I'm gone. Live your happy life and watch me die!" She grabbed him forcefully and kissed his lips. The taste of death and fire made its way down his body. She slowly started to burn. Fire started to surround her. "Good bye, Ned."

"Trinity, no! No!" He started to sob. When would this nightmare end. He felt the fire disappear. He felt the cold breeze of nightime. He looked up to see the house, the cars, the boys. It was September 1st, 1983.

_"You're not going anywhere, Ned. The nightmare is only beginning."_

"TRINITYYYYYYY!!"


	5. Wake Me Up

Chapter 5: Wake Me Up

Ned saw himself head out, his arm around the shoulder of Trin. A grin was on the past's face.

"Trin, why don't you come home with me? Your parents didn't need to come." _'Stupid! You should've made her come.'_

"It's okay, Ned. My parents don't mind. Keep an eye on those drunkards. You should tell your dad about this." The past smiled and nodded. He then leaned down and kissed her lips.

"See you tomorrow. I hope you had fun."

"Always with you, Ned." Trinity waved and headed toward the car that pulled up. She gave him a final wave. Ned felt himself get pulled along. He struggled, but the invisible grasp made him follow the car. Trinity was reading. Even in this horrible nightmare, he couldn't help but smile. She always loved to read, write poetry, write! It was in her blood. He saw her laugh and show her mother a part in the book. Ned continued to struggle. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see Trinity die. The picture was too much for him to handle but reliving it? NO!

"LET ME GO!"

_'Not til you see what you have done!' _The voice snarled. Then, headlights came into view. Another car was swirving. "Dad," shouted Trinity from inside. Her father's eyes widened. He tried to swirve. Ned tried to close his eyes. He didn't want to see this. This hands were kept to his eyes, and his eyes wouldn't close. He saw the cars crash. Airbags exploded and metal debris flew everywhere. He saw Trinity's body being flung out of her passanger side window in the back. The drunk boys' car flipped over. Ned could tell her parents were killed immediately. Trin though was trying to stay alive.

"NOOO!" Ned felt the grasp disappear as he went to her side. He held her in his arms. She was gasping for breath. He put a hand on her chest, feeling the heartbeat drop. "Stay, Trinity. Stay alive! Please!" Trinity stared at him with guilty eyes. Almost saying I'm Sorry. What did she have to be sorry for? It was his damn fault! His fault for not forcing her to come with him. Now, here was his first love, dying in his arms. Her brown eyes stared deeply at him. Soothing him, telling him it was going to be alright. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhaaaaallllleee. No more beat, no more breaths. Her body went limp. Ned sobbed in her neck. He was expecting her to hold him, to kiss him, anything! But she laid there. Not doing anything. Not saying anything. Never. Not anymore. Ned stood up, gently laying her on the cold road. His blood boiled and he could almost hear himself growl. He walked to the boys. They were out, leaning against the car. Laughing! Out of all the things they could do, they laughed! Ned walked up to them. They were twice his size, but his anger was 10 times bigger.

"Cool crash, Bro!" said one of the jocks. They laughed and saw Ned coming up to them. Without warning, Ned jumped on the leader. Punching him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KILLED HER! AND YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO LAUGH ABOUT IT! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Blood splattered on Ned. He felt the warm liquid on his face.

"Hey! Leave him alone," said another member. Ned glared at them. The glare was so frightening, so strong. The other boys ran away. Ned continued to punch him, blurting out colorful words. This was revenge. Killing his best friend's murderer. His hand started to hurt, but he punching continued. Then, a knife came out.

"No! Dude! Please! I didn't mean too! I--"

"SHUT UP!" Ned slowly put it on his chest. He was going to do it. He was going to make sure he paid for what he had done.

_'Do it, Ned! Here is your revenge!"_

"Ned?" A soft voice said behind him. He looked behind him. There was a girl with a white dress. Yet, it wasn't Trinity. No, it was someone else. She had reddish brown hair and tears flowing down. "Don't do this, Ned. It's not right. It wasn't your fault. Trinity wouldn't have wanted this. Please, don't." Ned stared at her. She looked...so familiar. Who was she? Why was she here? It wasn't her business! Ned drooped his head.

"Please, come with me. Please." She extended her hand to him.

"Will you take me to her?"

"No, I will take you somewhere better." Ned shook his head. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Trinity, even if she was dead. Apparently he didn't have a choice. Arms wrapped around him. The girl stared up at him, tightening her hold. Ned continued to shake his head. Somewhere better? No where was better without Trin? But what about Sally? Was no where better with her too? But then again, who did he love more? He didn't exactly move on.

" I'll take you somewhere better. No more sadness." The girl was pleading. Ned made no struggle but continued to reach for Trinity. She slowly disappeared, white surrounding him.

JoJo entered the kitchen. His arm was still in agony. The push was hard and he swore he could've felt a bone break. He slowly put the rubbing alcohol on his arm. He held back a cry of pain as he put it on. This is not his dad. When his dad pushed him, it wasn't Dad. It was Ned O'Malley. He should hate his dad. But he didn't. Something was taking over him. It was not just guilt, it was something stronger. Something that wanted him to pay for Trinity's death. Why couldn't his father let her go? Why couldn't he move on and be happy for what he had now? This could only be solved through his own invention. He hated his dad like this. He didn't care if his dad knocked him to the next century. He was going to the past. Make sure Trinity didn't die. Make sure she didn't cause the pain his father was suffering.

"Trinity, congratulations are you second chance at life."

Preview of the next chapter: Quotes:

_"When are you going to look at your son and not be ashamed because you see yourself in him!"_

"Finished!"

"Name's Ned. Ned O'Malley. Mayor's son, unfortunately."

"This place used to be yours?!"

"Kid, you are really freaking me out."


	6. Are You Ashamed

Chapter 6: Are You Ashamed?

Ned woke up to the rays of sunshine. So this is what the girl meant. He was back to reality. He turned to his side and saw it empty. Sally was probably already up making breakfast for his kids. He looked at the ceiling. The nightmare was worse than last years. Last year he didn't see the accident and he didn't kiss Trinity. He shook his head and lifted his body up. He heard music coming from his daughers' room. That is what really woke him up. Loud music blaring. The wall were paper think but what can you do when you have 96 girls crying they want the song to play? Ned sighed. Might as well listen.

_You found hope  
You found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away_

Why did this song have to be about Trinity?! It wasn't normal, remembering her after how many years. 20! 20 years and she is still fresh in his mind. Yet, she did teach him many things. A lot of things. She wasn't like most girls. That's what made her special. That's what made him fall in love with her. She took away his stress. His father wanted him to become Mayor follow into his footsteps. He didn't want to, but he had too. It was tradition and you can't break it if it goes back to the Stone Age. Yet, she made him forget he was the future Mayor. She made him remember he was Ned O'Malley, her best friend. God that girl could make him smile.

_Found true love  
Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are_

She made it easy  
Made it free

Made it hurt till you couldn't see  
Sometimes it stops  
Sometimes it flows  
But baby that's how love goes

Honestly, when he admitted his love for her. He didn't know himself. His father told him never to show anyone he was weak yet she was the only one who could make him cry. Make him hurt. Make him laugh. There relationship wasn't easy. They hid it so well so know one would know. His dad didn't approve because of Trinity's "wild ways." But her parents did and that was enough for him. They were best friends in public, yet showed a little romance. Guess that was the reason the people of Whoville made bets to see if he would or would not marry her when he becomes Mayor.

_You will fly  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall_

Its a secret no one tells  
One day its heaven  
One day its hell

It's no fairytale  
Take it from me  
That's the way its supposed to be

His mind went to their first encounter. She was staring at an empty house. He went over and asked if she was alright. All she did was shout, "ART!" She told him her name and said she was new. They instantly became friends, never parted. Their frienship was not liked by Ned's parents. They called Trin a peasant, low-life, and even commoner. Ned didn't listen. He would even sneak out of the house just to hang out with her. She was an angel. Her face was an angel, her personality was that of an angel. An angel that was too beautiful for Whoville, Heaven wanted her back. Back too soon.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

There relationship was fun and it would hold a special place in his heart. That's what he didn't want. He wanted to let it go, but when someone that special comes into your life, it was too hard to give up.

"Trin. I hope you're happy. I hope you don't blame me." Ned put his hands in his head. Listening as the song came to a close. Angels fall, yet they don't stay. At least, she didn't. Her falling was an accident. A wonderful accident. Still, an accident and everything needed to be the way it was.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

Well, time to go and put a smiling face for his children. He had to be strong...for them.

"Hello, family," Ned said in a cheery voice.

"Daddy," shouted the girls hugging him. Ned laughed. They always seem to bring the best out of him.

"How is everyone?" The girls talked at once saying "Great" "Good". Ned smiled and went to his seat. He saw JoJo who had gauze around his arm. He said nothing and looked down at his plate. He seemed deep in thought. Ned didn't bother to interrupt him.

"Morning," he said to Sally, kissing her cheek. Sally smiled at him. Happy to see her husband cheerful again. Breakfast started. As the girls talked, Ned talked to Sally of the new laws being passed in Whoville.

"Dad?"

Ned looked down to see his son. Suddenly a black and white picture of himself flashed in his mind. He turned away and looked at his food.

"Yes, JoJo?" JoJo couldn't understand why his dad wouldn't even look him in the eye at all. It was to weird and, although he didn't want to admit it, heartbreaking.

"Can I spend a little more extra time in the observatory. It something--"

"Sure," said Ned quickly looking at the newspaper, his face emotionless. JoJo's eyes widened at his answer but then turned melancholy.

"Oh...Okay. Thanks, dad. Hey maybe you can come--"

"No, JoJo. I have a lot of work," he said sternly. Sally looked at her son, whose head was drooped.

"O-Okay, Dad. Thanks." He walked back to his seat, disheartened. His sisters watched him. They were surprised of their dad's action. JoJo was his pride and joy. If JoJo even asked for some time with him, their dad would cancel all the meeting and be jumping off the walls happy. Sally stared at her husband, her eyes narrowing as he took a sip of his coffee."

"Ned, can I speak to you?" Her voice was harsh. Ned stared at her, fear in his eyes.

"Sally, I got some paper--"

"NOW!" Ned jumped and nodded, following his wife. The girls started to chat on the conversation. JoJo got out of his seat, why chat when you can spy, right? Due to his small size he could easily hide from his parents and sisters, especially when his little sisters wanted to play hide and seek. He was a pro in that game.

"Ned, you have to stop it."

"Stop what?!"

"Ned don't you see what you are doing?! This happens after September 1st. September 2nd you start treating JoJo like an outcast. As if you are ashamed to even look at him?!" JoJo felt his heart pinch. Was his dad ashamed of him? It was worse than his dad being disappointed in him.

"Maybe I am?!" That did it. The pinch in JoJo's heart was stronger. Stronger than ever.

"What are you saying, Ned? That you don't love your son? That you don't want to be his father anymore?"

"It's not that, Sally. I love JoJo. He's my firstborn and everyday he makes me so goddamn proud. But when this day comes, all I see is me in him. The old me and I start to feel ashamed of myself."

"When are you going to look at your son and not be ashamed that he looks like you? He will not act the same way you did. You taught him better."

"Sally, there are just times when looking at him is unbearable. I know it cruel, but sometimes I can't even stand in the same room with him. At times I'm even happy he goes to the observatory." JoJo shut his eyes and grinded his teeth. Tears drip down his face. His dad didn't want him? All because he looked just like him at his age? But it would change, right? When Trinity get a second chance, his dad won't be ashamed of him. Still, those words. Those words hurt him too much. To hear it from his dad, that would hurt any child. He slowly got up from his hiding place and ran outside, forgetting his breakfast and ignoring his sisters calling him. All that was left behind were two teardrops on the wooden floor.

Sorry. I decided that the quotes are later chapter. But hey! I used one. Give me more ideas, please! I love you all. Hoped you enjoyed it!


	7. Is Whoville Ready For Two JoJos?

Chapter 6: Is Whoville ready for two JoJos?

JoJo didn't stop until he reached the observatory. Ashamed. A word he though he would never hear from his father and yet his dad said them. Still, the small Who had high hopes. His dad wouldn't be ashamed when his friend didn't die. She was his best friend. He would grow up, marry Sally, still have his best friend alive, and wouldn't think his son is his dark past. JoJo quickly started to built. Luckily, Who technology had advanced and it was easy. Yet, it was a time machine. A time machine that was impossible. He remembered most of the Whos tried inventing but it was too hard and most gave up. He had to be egotistical at a time like this. This was the only way to save his dad. To stop all the crimes he was going to commit. Hours and hours. Burn after burn. Typing after typing. The Who-this went to the Who-that. The Who-that went to the Who-this.

"Finished!" JoJo grinned at his masterpiece. It was like ship. Thank goodness his bratty little sisters wanted to rent Meet the Robinsons last week. A time traveling machine was now a time traveling ship. It was gray with black stripes. It had a steering wheel and the hood was glass that opened for the driver. JoJo took a deep breath, getting his helmet and flying goggles.

"Okay. This is it. Remember, JoJo. You're doing for Dad," he told himself as he jumped in. He pushed a few buttons to get the motor running. He heard it start, a few cacklings here and there. A screen them came up.

**"Destination,"**said a computerized voice

"Whoville," said JoJo loudly.

**"Year."**

" 1983."

**"Day and Month please."**

"August 29th."

**"Command requested. Command comfirmed."** JoJo grinned. He felt it the ship lift up. He opened the observatory roof.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" The ship zoomed into the sky. JoJo kept a tight grip on the steering wheel. Soon, flashing white lights past him. Luckily, it would take him to the right time. He looked at his speedometer. 200 miles per hour. He gulped. Hopefully he won't end up killing himself in another time. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the ship. It slowly disappeared to show a beautiful blue sky. JoJo looked down. There was Whoville. It wasn't different. Everything looked the same as it did 20 years later.

"Lets get this thing to the observatory." JoJo led it to the direction of the observatory. He pressed a button that made the roof opened. The roof didn't. JoJo pressed it again. Nothing.

"Why isn't it responding?" JoJo only shook his head and landed it in the grass near his sanctuary. He slowly got out. Hopefully the timing was right. He started to head into town. There was laugher and talk, just like home. Now, all he needed to do was to find his dad. He looked at the kids. They stared at him, confused. A new Who? It couldn't be! JoJo ignored them as he walked down the street. He then saw a girl with reddish-brown hair sitting on a park bench.

"Hey. Umm...Can you help me please?" The girl turned to him with a confused look. She then gave him a small smile. Strange. Her smile comforted him. It reminded him of a certain smile back home.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Ned O'Malley. Have you seen him?" The girl instantly frowned and looked down at the ground. JoJo looked at her curiously. The name seemed to make her sad. Probably she had a crush on his father and he turned her down. Hey, when you're the son of the Mayor, a lot of girls wanna date you!

"He's at the basketball court. Turned left here and keep going straight." She gave him another smile. Somehow this smile looked like one of pity and sympathy. It scared him.

"Thanks. Do you wanna come with." The girl shook her head and took out a book, starting to read. JoJo nodded and went down the street. He heard the sound of boys shouting and the ball bouncing. He arrived at a court surrounded by a wired fence. He saw basketball players playing against each other, but didn't see his dad. There were a couple people sitting out. One had a black hoodie, the hood up, covering his face.

"Hey, O'Malley. Show us your skills."

_'Dad!'_ JoJo looked around. He failed to notice the hooded teen stand up. When he did, he saw his face. There was his father. Short, just like him. His hair was the same style. The only way he and JoJo were different was the color of their eyes. His father smirked at the players, taking the ball in his hands walking on the court. These guys, though 5 feet taller than his dad, seemed to respect him. Getting out of his way as he walked.

"You wanna see moves. You got it." Soon the game began. JoJo had to admit he was impressed. He never seen his dad play basketball, yet here he was, beating the giants. Dunk after dunk. Finally the game ended. Giants: 8 Ned: 34. Ned grinned at the gameboard, handing the ball back.

"See ya, guys. Dad wants me home by 8: 30. Gotta kill some time." Ned grabbed his backpack, stuffing a few things inside. He then went to the door gate, waving goodbye at his teammates. JoJo saw him head toward him. What was he going to say? Hey, Ned. Listen your my dad in the future? He would freak him out and plus, with his dad being Mr. Popular, he would send the Giants after him. What was he to say? What's up? Can I talk to you? Are you Ned O'Malley? Are--

"Hello!" JoJo tried to sound cheerful. His dad was a cheerful guy, so he would like that. Ned stopped staring at him. His eyes narrowed. Okay, maybe being cheerful was not a good thing.

"Hey. You new?" His voice showed no emotion, no warmth. JoJo only nodded, suddenly too afraid to say anything more.

"Yeah. My name's JoJo." He held out his hand. Ned stared at it and back at JoJo. JoJo quickly felt embarressed and pulled his hand away.

" What's up. My name's Ned. Ned O'Malley. Future Mayor of Whoville." There was a sarcastic ring to it. So his dad didn't want to be mayor when he grew up?! That was too hard to believe! His dad loved being Mayor!

"Nice to meet you, Da-Ned." Ned looked at him suspiciously at what he almost said. Luckily, he let it slide. There was an awkward silence. Ned rolled his eyes. Might as well start.

"So, where ya folks?" Oh great! He knew that was going to come up! What was he going to say?! That one of his folks was looking at him right now?

"I'm an orphan." Ned eyes softened a bit. This was a serious matter. Something his dad needed to handle.

"That sucks. Hey why don't you hang with me. I'll show you around." JoJo sighed in relief. Great. His dad didn't know who he was a taking him in. Ned started to walk. JoJo expected he wanted him to follow. JoJo followed behind. Ned's shoulders were hunched as he carried the the backpack.

"Keep up, kid." JoJo nodded, running to his side. Ned looked at him. Wierd. Why did this kid look so much like him? Weirder. Their voices sounded alike?! Plus, he had never seen him and there were no other places in Whoville where different Whos lived. Where would he take the kid? For some reason, a big ounce of trust made its way into his heart. This kid looked different. Quiet, like him. Good sense of style. Plus, he didn't ask that many questions. Still, never hurts to keep an eye out.

"So, how do you like Whoville?"

"I didn't see a lot of it. I kinda like the observatory on that hill." If he pointed out the observatory, it was a way to get JoJo's flying machine into it. Ned stared at it. He was proud someone noticed that place. Being abandoned for so many years, no one really paid much attention. Just the way he liked it. But this kid seemed different and awed by it.

"You like it? It's mine." JoJo stared wide eyed. The observatory. HIS observatory! Was hid dad's?

"This place is your," he asked pointing at the building. Ned nodded.

"I trust ya, kid. For some reason I do. It's my place. I go in there to do secret things. Things I like to do. My dad's pushing me to become the next mayor. Hate it! I go there to get some fresh air?"

"Have any sibling?"

"Hell yeah! I've got 5 sister! Sucks being the only boy. Oh well. Can't have everything. How about you?"

"I like to invent." This caught Ned's eye. Rarely he met people who loved to invent.

"Really? Me too! Sweet, dawg." JoJo widened his eyes. Okay, first his dad owns the observatory. Then, he likes to invent, which is what he wanted to be. An inventor. Now, he talked slang and it didn't sound wierd?! This was one weird world. Ned only smiled at his new friend. This kid liked the same stuff he did. It was almost like having a brother.

"Dude, I've got somethin' to show you. Ya up for it?" JoJo stared at him. His dad was protection. No one got in his way or at least, no one _wanted_ to get in his way. He'd tell him...soon. But hey! He was taking him to the observatory.

"JoJo right?" JoJo nodded.

"Cool name. Actually, it might be early but I--nevermind." Ned shook his head. His face was red with embarressment. JoJo looked at him curiously. Ned only gave a smirk at him and punched his shoulder lightly.

"JoJo, my man. Something tells me this is the start of a wicked frienship." He laughed and headed toward the observatory. JoJo looked at him with sad eyes. Hopefully, in the future it would stay like that and no one would get hurt.


	8. Meeting Her

Chapter 7: Meeting Her

"So, what else ya like to do?" They almost arrived to the observatory. Ned was doing most of the talking. The kid was quiet, just like him. But better to find out more about a stanger. Especially one who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I like play instruments. I invent the instruments." JoJo could not believe the things he learned from his father! How was it possible they were so alike in their youth yet when he grew up, they were so different?!

"Me too! I've got a whole lot of instruments in my observatory. Come on, kid!" Ned grabbed JoJo's arm pulling him toward the observatory. Ned never let anyone near his observatory except Trin, and now he had a new friend he could trust! But he just met him! They finally arrived to dropout. There was the entrance JoJo used to get in.

"Like it? Thought it might be cool to have a fun ride going to the observatory, so I invented it." JoJo almost choked on his own saliva. The entrance he used was actually his FATHER's invention?! What next?! His father invented the observatory.

"I did it after I built the observatory!" JoJo began to feel light-headed. He didn't know what scared him the most or if even was scary. He and his dad, if they lived in the same time, could of been twins! He sank to the ground. This wasn't his father. Not the father he knew at home. The cheerful father who never really understood him and yet, his dad's dad never understood him either!

"Hey, you okay?" Ned couldn't understand why the kid was so freaked out. Everything he said made the kid shocked. Almost as if he never seen another Who before. This kid was freaked out yet Ned was getting a bit scared of him too.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," JoJo murmered, getting off the ground when Ned offered him a hand.

"Good, come on!" They entered the stylish way. Ned didn't scream. JoJo's father would, but not Ned. He DID invent it. JoJo stared at the observatory. It did look better than the one 20 years later. There were no boards on the window and door. The steel was not rusty, but new and shiny. He stared at the door. He went up trying to open it. It didn't. He tried pulling on the handle. The door refused. He looked at his father who had a confused, but smirking face at him.

"It's got a password. Only me and Trin know it. And you now! Don't tell anyone, okay?" JoJo nodded. Wow! The observatory had a password to get in! No way! Why the heck than did he needed to built a minature door?

"Yopp," said Ned. The door opened.

"Yopp?" JoJo always thought it was HIS word he made up. Why was he so similiar to his father when really they could never see eye to eye?!

"Yeah. Yopp. Came to me one day and I thought, hey cool word! So I got Yopp as the password." The 14 year old boys entered the dark observatory. JoJo gasped at the sight. All over were was music playing. Giant drums, a machine shaking marbles, a pumper blowing air in several different bottles. There were invention he never even seen before! On the walls were blueprints of future inventions. There was a snackafilley, a homeworkado, and a plan for a time machine.

"Don't bother looking at the time machine. I put that up there just to remind myself how stupid I was to even think of an invention like that. You wanna see something way cooler?"

JoJo nodded. Ned motioned him with his head to follow him. He led him to the back wall of the observatory. Their laid a table with an object covered by a blue blanket. His father was smiling proudly at the invention. He could tell he did really care for it. He gently lifted the blanket. There was an instrument. An instrument too strange to even describe. It looked like it was made of wood and had strings.

"What is it?" JoJo was in awe at the invention. He had to admit, it was so much better than any invention he had done.

"It's a guitar."

"A what?"

" A guitar. I know it sounds...un-Whoish but I like it. Here let me show you." Ned gently lifted the guitar. So gentle. Almost as if he was holding a baby. He positioned it in his arms and started to strum the strings. JoJo was enchanted at the sound. It was soothing. It was nothing like he had ever heard. This was something he was sure to tell his dad to help him make when he got back home. JoJo noticed his dad closing his eyes, moving his head to the rythym of the song. A small smile spread on the future parent's face. His eyes slowly opened as he finished.

"Wow! You really invented this?!"

"Yeah. Trin likes it a lot. I think she likes the guitar more than me." Ned laughed. JoJo though, was confused. The word "like" seemed to be used more in an un-friendship manner. Something more than just friendship. Ned slowly put the guitar away, covering it neatly. He looked at the observatory and smiled. It was his pride and joy, like he was to his father. Nothing compared to building your own sanctuary.

"Hello?" There was a soft voice coming from the entrance. JoJo turned to the entrance. There standing was her.

"Trin," shouted Ned happily. Weird. It was the first time since JoJo met him had he shown any emotion in his voice. The young girl smiled, carrying a large black bag behind her. She flipped her hair back walking over to him and his future son.

"Hi, Ned! And who's this?" She smiled at JoJo yet it was a tight one. There was a sense of mistrust in her eyes and she looked into JoJo's. JoJo felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at her. Sickness ran in his stomach. Discomfort was the least of what he felt when he saw her. He began to immediately regret calling her pretty.

"Trin, this is JoJo. He's new. JoJo, this is my best friend Trinity."

"Hello, JoJo. Nice to meet you," said Trinity sweetly, sticking her hand out. JoJo, not wanting to be impolite but at the same time scared, reluctantly took her hand into his shaking it. She had a strong grip and her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. JoJo glared back. He started to think twice why he was saving this girl. For his father. Only for his father who for some odd reason found this girl to be his best friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Trinity." He tried making the words sound less cold. Ned, clueless, smiled at them and went to the guitar.

"You showed him the guitar," Trinity asked going over to Ned.

"Yeah. He looks trustful enough. Hey Trin, ya wanna hang out tonight. I'm gonna ask mom and dad if JoJo can stay. So, ya wanna?" JoJo looked at his father, shocked. Apparently something didn't disappear from his father. He was still kind and good-hearted. He was taking JoJo in and without any questions. JoJo looked at Trin who was concentrated on a blueprint over the guitar.

"Sorry, Ned. I can't. Mom and Dad need me to babysit Tray, Trista, and Trevor. Maybe next week. Ned, can I talk to you for a second?" Trinity pulled Ned's arm, leading him away from the guitar. JoJo furrowed his eyebrows as he watched them leave. He felt a strange feeling that Trinity knew something about him that he didn't know himself.

"What's up, Trin?" Ned was confused. He had never seen her so uncomfortable around a new person. The way she shook his hand. It was like shaking hands to Spike, the school bully.

"Ned, don't you notice something...weird about JoJo?"

"Weird?"

"Yes. Look at him. He dresses in black, YOU dress in black. He has black hair and a certain syle, YOU have black hair and the same style. He looks just like you. Did you even notice that?" Ned looked at JoJo who was observing a few inventions intently. Yeah, he did look like him, but it was not a creeped out thing. So what if the kid looked like him, acted like him, liked the same things he did, and sounded the same?! Right?

"Look, Trin. I'm sure it's nothing to be freaked out about. He's an orphan. Black is a mourning color and he might be sad he lost his parents even after 14 years. Most kids with black hair have that kind of style. He looks like me? I don't think so. He has different eyes. I think he's pretty cool. He's just a normal kid and probably wants a little attention. I'll talk to my Dad to see what we should do with him, but my guess is, is that he'll stay with us for awhile. Don't worry, he doesn't look troubled. Trust me." Ned looked around. Good thing JoJo was still busy with the inventions. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Trin responded back. They broke apart and smiled.

"Trust me, Trin." Ned gave her a wink and went back to JoJo. Trinity narrowed her eyes. She did trust Ned. JoJo on the other hand seemed too...mysterious. Someone that was going to change things. Trinity didn't like change. She hated it! Just like she hated her twin who-looked-nothing-like-her sister! She would have to find a way to get rid of JoJo...and his "bond" with her boyfriend.


	9. Understanding

Chapter 9: Understanding

The minutes continued on. Ned showed JoJo more of his inventions and instruments. He even let JoJo test some, but kept him far away from the guitar. It was precious to him and even though he trusted the small Who, the guitar was for himself only. JoJo could not believe how well he and his father were getting along. Unlike times at home, it was easy to talk to him, easy to share ideas. He wondered what had changed his father. The almost Great Inventor to now the Mayor of Whoville. And he didn't even want to be Mayor?! At first. He looked at his dad as he mesmorized the blueprint. JoJo smiled. Maybe...when he saved Trin, his dad would be the same and understand him. JoJo almost got excited at the thought of his dad showing him how to make a guitar and making inventions, both of them together. Trinity kept her distance from JoJo, only talking to Ned. When Ned wasn't looking, she glared at JoJo who glared back. 25 minutes passed.

"Shoot! I'm suppose to be home by 8:30! Trin, I gotta go. JoJo, ya coming," Ned called to the boy who was mesmorizing the time machine. JoJo turned to him and nodded, running over to the blue-eyed boy.

"It was nice to meet you, JoJo. I hope I'll see you around," laughed Trinity. JoJo felt a great discomfort in her words. He definitely didn't want to see her around, but he would have to do it, for the sake of his father. JoJo only nodded. Ned failed to notice the teen's distraught look. Ned waved at Trin as they exited the observatory.

"So, you like the observatory?"

"Like it? It's the coolest thing ever! Thanks for taking me there." Ned smiled at his friend's excitement.

"You are the only one that likes it, ya know," he sighed. JoJo looked at his dad's sad face. It was the look he always had, when his dad didn't listen.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad. The Great Mayor of Whoville. Do you how hard it is when you have to greet people saying ' Name's Ned. Ned O'Malley. Mayor's son, unfortunately.'? I usually whisper the unfortunately part, but, honestly, I hate it! When I told him I wanted to be an inventor and a musician, he yelled at me. Saying I would be the biggest disappointment if I didn't become Mayor. See this?" Ned lifted up the left sleeve of his hoodie. There was a big cut. JoJo eyes widened. He looked at Ned who only had a sad frown.

"He did this?"

"He didn't mean to. He just got mad and trust me, he feels totally guilty for it." JoJo felt a great tinge of sadness. His dad would never hurt him. He probably be disappointed but he would never tell him.

"Sometimes I wonder. What if I leave all these inventions behind and become Mayor? Make my Dad proud, ya know? But my only interest is inventing and instruments. But...will it make my Dad proud?" Ned looked sadly at the ground and shook his head. He looked at JoJo who looked even more sad than him. He didn't want his friend to worry about him. The kid already had enough sadness.

"Come on, lets get home. Race ya!" Ned laughed running. JoJo watched his dad run.

"Hey, wait up!" JoJo grinned, catching up. He had never had this fun since saving Whoville with his dad. That was the only time they spent together ever since...well, ever! He laughed along with Ned as they reached a mansion-sized home.

"Whoa! This is your home!" JoJo's eyes widened. It was huge. It was so much bigger than his future home. Ned only glared at the home. His nose twiched along with his left eye.

"Unfortunately. When I become Mayor, I am making this home smaller. It's too big. I want to live just like the other Whos. In a regular medium-sized home. Not some big...bigger house!" JoJo smirked at him as they entered.

"Now I just wanna warn you. My mom is a freak when it comes to orphans so don't be, ya know, freaked." At first it looked like a joke. JoJo was about to laugh until he saw the frightening eyes of his father. Okay. Maybe he wasn't joking. Ned opened the door.

"NEDDY!" A shrill cry ran out. There came a tall Who. Her blue hair was in a bun and she was wearing a very, very old-fashioned blue dress. JoJo couldn't believe she was seen in public with THAT! His mom had much better taste in clothing.

"Hey, Mom," said Ned in a monotone voice.

"NEDDY! JUST IN TIME!" Suddenly, Ned was in his mother's arms. JoJo had never seen his father so blue in the face. Not since he was choked by one of the councilmen. The woman kissed him and ruffled his hair. She placed kisses all over his face. JoJo could see the lip marks on his cheeks, forehead, and chin.

"Mom! You're embarressing me!" Ned tried pulling away, glaring at his mother. The woman stopped when she saw JoJo who looked at her with a frightened look and a confused one, also. She put her son down who ran to JoJo's side wiping the marks on his face.

"And who's this?" She gave JoJo a warm smile.

"Mom, this is JoJo. He's gonna bunk here tonight. That okay?" Mrs. O'Malley looked at him with a doubtful look. Ned on the other hand had a pleading look and very sympathetic one too.

"Alright, dear. Your father is staying late tonight. Why don't you show JoJo your room? Luckily it has two beds." Ned smiled at his mom and motioned JoJo to follow him up the stairs. On the pictures were the greats. From the stone age to now. Finally they arrived to the room. It was black and white. There were pictures of popular Who bands. The Who-Who Dolls. Whoback (Nickelback), The Whoay (The Fray), LifeWho's, and the very popular Red Jumpsuit Apparawhos. There were a view instruments in a pile and there were two large beds. JoJo looked at everything. There were also movie poster. The Nightmare Before Who Christmas and the Who Corpse Bride. Friday the 13th with Jason Whovees and Nightmare on Elm Street with Freddy Whoger. There was also a small notebook paper taped to the wall. JoJo eyed it curiously going over to it.

"Hey, what's this?" Ned turned to JoJo. His eyes widened when he saw JoJo saw the piece of paper.

"Hey, leave that alone, please!" Ned ran over trying to get it from JoJo. JoJo only smirked. What could he have on there that was so embarressing and so private?

"I wanna see!"

"No! Give it back!" JoJo ran to the other side of the room. He looked down. It said in big bold letter **Names For My Future Son**. JoJo looked at his father curiously who was turning red in the face. His bangs covering his eyes.

"So...what's this?" Ned sighed going up to JoJo and taking the paper. He sat on the edge of his bed and made a hand signal for JoJo to follow. JoJo sat down next to him.

"This is what my dad wanted me to do. He told me that one day I'll have a son and he's gonna be the future Mayor and all that crap. Anyways, he told me to make a list of names to give my "unborn" son. He said the name is really, really important, according to O'Malley tradition. So, I made a list. Actually, it was kinda cool. I got the #1 choice. Look!" JoJo looked down at the paper. There in big, very big, bold, black letters said.

**#1) Joseph-Jonas Nathaniel O'Malley aka: JoJo Nathaniel O'Malley**

JoJo's eyes widened. He saw his father stare at the name with a proud grin.

"That's your first choice?!"

"Yup! I thought, hey, maybe my son will be a musician and maybe an inventor. JoJo was a good name. My parents were kinda shocked with the name. They wanted a more professional named like Preston, Pearston, or Frederick. But I said no! My kid's name is gonna be JoJo. I was kinda shocked when I found out that was your name! I mean, there aren't many hear with the name JoJo or Joseph-Jonas.

"That's a mouthful. Joseph-Jonas? Where'd you get Jonas?" Ned laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"My sisters like this band called the Jonas Brothers. Amazing! They're the only band that doesn't have the word Who. I guess the name Jonas sounded cool. My sisters are totally in love with them and hey! Maybe my son will be a lady's man!" Ned laughed at the thought. JoJo smiled at his dad looking down at his name suddenly feeling very lucky to have it. His dad made a right choice.

"So, what do you think of the name? You like it? Don't mind my future son being named after you?" JoJo laughed. Boy, will his dad be surprised 6 years later.

"No. It's a good name. Your son's gonna be really proud of you." Ned smiled at JoJo and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, kid."

"So, what were the other names?"

"Umm...well. Second choice was Spencer. The third was Drake. The fourth was Derek. The fifth was Kyle." JoJo scrunched his nose. Those names were too common. Luckily his dad gave him a unique name. JoJo grinned at the names. Ned got up and taped it back on the wall.

"So, you like the room?"

"The room is awesome! You have the best posters ever!" JoJo grinned at the Friday the 13th poster. Ned grinned as he grabbed an oversized t-shirt from his closet. He quickly put it on.

"Thanks. I found them in the trash. Whos just don't like scary movies now! I mean, who doesn't like them!" JoJo nodded. He had the same posters in his room. His dad gave them to him for his 12th birthday. It was his favorite gift from him. His dad didn't understand him but he gave him the best presents of all the family members. He knew his favorite CD, cooked his favorite dinner, and knew his favorite gadgets. Yet, he just couldn't understand him.

"Hey, JoJo! Here!" Ned tossed him a t-shirt. He looked at it. It was an over-sized. A picture of The Whotles (The Beatles) spread on the black shirt. JoJo put it on. It reached his feet. He sighed. Why did he have to be so short? He felt a hand on his shoulder. His dad smiled at him.

"I'm glad I know someone who's the same height as me. I hate it when people think I'm 10 when I'm really 14. You get that?"

"All the time. I hate it too."

"Trinity is one of the only people that is my height. There aren't a lot. And if there are, they're 10." Both boys laughed. Suddenly, JoJo didn't feel self-conscious about his height. His father was the same too!

"Come on, my mom is making Who meatloaf with mash potatoes. My favorite!"

"Really? That's mine too." Ned smirked and ran out the door. JoJo followed him.

"You boys hungry," Mrs. O'Malley asked when they got into the dining room. There were Ned's five sisters sitting at the table waiting.

"Oh, JoJo! Forgot! These are my sisters. Lindsey, Harriet, Dana, Sarah, and Wendy." The girls waved at JoJo. JoJo smiled at them and sat by Ned.

"So, JoJo, where are your parents," Mrs O'Malley asked once everyone was served.

"He's an orphan, Mom," said Ned quickly. JoJo thought it would embarress him if his mother asked that question.

"Oh you poor child. Stay as long as you like. My husband won't mind. So, your name is JoJo?" She looked at him curiously. Why did he look so much like her son? The way they sat and the way they cut the meatloaf, put ketcup on it, ate the mash potatoes. It was strange how similar they were.

"Yes, Gra-Ma'am." Ned looked at JoJo. It was another stumble. He sounded as if he was going to say Grandma. And back at the court. It sounded like he was going to say Dad.

"Amazing! Ned's first son is going to be Joseph-Jonas. JoJo for short."

"MOM!"

"Sweetheart, it is a very ummm...unique name."

"Unique as in very weird," laughed Wendy.

"SHUT IT, WENDY," growled Ned at his little sister who, who only giggled. Dinner was continued. JoJo and Ned seemed to be the only ones talking. They talked of good sports, certain songs from certain bands, scary movies, and of course, instruments.

"Oh Ned. Can't we go through one dinner without talking of instruments and your inventions," sighed his mother as she cleared the table. Ned only sighed and looked down at his lap. JoJo felt sorry for him. His parents would never do anything like that to him. They would listen if they had a chance but with 96 sisters, the chance never could come.

"Sorry, Mom," he murmered rolling his eyes.

"Alright. It's time for bed. You boys go ahead. Brush your teeth!" JoJo and Ned nodded heading back upstairs.

"Sorry about my mom. I guess it was hard when she asked you about your parents, huh." JoJo laughed nervously. Not really **that** hard. They entered their room.

"Hey! I forgot!" Ned grinned and went under his bed. He came out with a brown bag. JoJo, confused, went over to his dad as he took out a tray of cookies. Oreo cookies.

"Dessert," he laughed. JoJo grinned. Oreo cookies. His favorite dessert. If only there was peanut butter. That would really make it--

"And peanut butter. Hope you're not creeped out. I like peanut butter on my Oreo cookies. Most people think its gross, but it's really good." JoJo's grinned. He was no longer shocked of the similarities. Okay, maybe this was shocking. His dad liked Oreos with Peanut Butter. However, he remembered one Christmas when his family was eating the Oreo cookies. He saw his dad make a bland face. Like something was missing.

"Are you kidding? I like Peanut Butter Oreo Cookies."

"Sweet, dude!" The boys grinned as they ate the cookies. After a few dozen, they brushed their teeth and headed to bed. JoJo's bed was right next to Ned's, separated by only a drawer.

"Hey, Ned?" This may not be his father now, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"What's up," Ned asked as he looked at his poster right above his bed.

"You're my best friend. I just want you to know that," JoJo grinned at his dad but had a shy smile. Ned smiled.

"You too. Best boy friend. Let's make a pack. Friends forever?" He held out his fist. JoJo laughed and knocked his fist with his father's.

"Friends Forever." They laughed and turned off the light, drifting to a peaceful sleep.

AWWW! SO CUTE!


	10. Trinity's Sister

Chapter 10: Trinity's Sister.

JoJo felt the warm sunrays light on his face. He groaned, squinting his eyes, rolling over, covering himself with the black blankets. No use. He was already awake. He looked around and saw his father still asleep. He heard him mumble something and turn to his side. JoJo smiled. At home, his dad would tell him he would talk in his sleep. JoJo disagreed yet was a bit embarressed. His father only patted his shoulder and smiled. His father was so cool! He didn't think he'd be saying that! Ever! Yet, it felt so natural. It felt so easy. He couldn't help but think of the wonderful things when he went back. His dad building him the guitar, fixing the observatory. Things father and son do together. He fell back on his bed. Trinity filled his mind and he hated it. The glare she gave him made him shudder. He tried to remind himself it was for his father, yet at that moment, when her hand touched his, he didn't care of the cementery visits. He did not want to call her his "aunt." Enough about Trin. His mind suddenly went back to the girl on the bench, reading a book. He could not deny that she did look like an angel with the white dress she was in and her hair in a bun. Her eyes were a soft brown and her smiles were comforting, yet sad. Yet, he saw that sad smile before. He had seen it but could not put his finger to it.

"Ned? JoJo?" There came a soft voice opening the door. It was Mrs. O'Malley still in her white nightgown. JoJo smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Mrs. O'Malley."

"Oh! Good morning, JoJo. Is Ned awake?" JoJo stared at his sleeping father, shaking his head.

"Well, it is time for breakfast. I made his favorite. Can you wake him up? I've tried, but he never seems to listen."

"Sure, Mrs. O'Malley. Are you sure it's okay with the Mayor if I stay here? May I talk to him?" Mrs. O'Malley gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, JoJo. Thomas is never around I'm afraid. He is always at his office. I feel so sorry for my young Ned. His father is never around and my poor boy just hides himself in the observatory. My husband thinks it is a faze that one he will grow out of, but I sincerely do not think so."

"So, he really doesn't see his Dad? Ever?"

"Not as much as Ned wants too. His father is always so busy and when he is around, Ned is gone. They are two different people. I do not say this to my son often, but I am proud of him. His skills in inventions and music is simply remarkable. I have never been so proud of him. I have a strong feeling his son will grow up just like him, a great inventor and musician as his father." JoJo could not help but blush at the comment. If only she knew. What shocked him was of the minimum time his dad had with his father. Back home, his dad always made time to spent with the family. Of course the councilmen criticized him but the people of Whoville backed him up, saying it is important for a father to spent time with his wife and children.

"Thomas boasts at dinner parties how much his son will grow up to be just like him. Ned glared the whole night. He went up to me and said when he does become Mayor, he will make sure he will spend time with his family. He doesn't want his son growing up without a father home. This is a reason he does not wish to become the Mayor of Whoville." JoJo nodded. His dad had the dinner parties, but he never made JoJo come to them. He asked him once and that was all. JoJo did come at times when the councilmen came. However, those were times when Ned told his son to not come. JoJo could guess it was because he didn't want the councilmen saying anything to JoJo about his father's past.

"Thank you, JoJo. I feel comfortable to know that Ned has a good friend he trusts. You seem much more of a better friend than young Trinity." The older Who made a disgusted face when she said Trin's name. She then gave him a quick smile and walked out of the room. JoJo got out of his bed, going over to Ned's.

"Ned? Come on, time to wake up." He felt his father jerk, rubbing his eyes. He slowly opened them. He smiled and lifted himself up.

"Hey, kid. Have a good rest?" JoJo nodded. It was one of the best nights ever.

"Your mom said breakfast was ready. She said she made your favorite."

"Sweet! She made Whocakes with scrambled eggs and Whonadian (Canadian) bacon," grinned Ned getting out of bed.

"That's your favorite?"

"Yup!"

"Nice. Mine too!" Ned only smiled a knowing smile at JoJo.

"Why am I not surprise," he laughed, JoJo joining along. The boys went to the bathroom brushing their teeth and getting dressed. Ned had given JoJo a hoodie with one of JoJo's favorite bands, The Who-Who Dolls. They quickly went down, greeted by Ned's youngest sister, Harriet. Ned grinned, picking her up and placing her over his shoulders. Harriet laughed. Of all his sisters, Harriet was his favorite. She listened to him when others won't and never told her parents about him sneaking out at night to go to the observatory or go visit Trinity. Harriet loved her brother and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. JoJo smiled at the young girl. His dad had someone he trusted in the family and surprisingly, it was the youngest of them all.

"Hello, boys. Are you ready for breakfast," asked Mrs. O'Malley as they walked in.

"Sure am, Mom," smiled Ned, putting Harriet in her high chair. Both he and JoJo took their seat as Mrs. O'Malley served them their Whocakes, scrambled eggs, and Whonadian bacon.

"So, Ned, what are you doing today? I suggest you show JoJo around, get him familiar with Whoville. You can take him to meet your father. Your father is very anxious to meet him." Ned only nodded with a grimaced face. JoJo seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"I'm thinking of going to Trin's house today. Just quickly. Then I'll take him to meet Dad." Mrs. O'Malley's smiling face dropped and she gave one nod. As soon as they were done, Ned and JoJo headed toward Trinity's home. JoJo talked about his father, telling how he never really understood him, wanting him to be something he didn't. He mentioned how he always went away on September 1st to go visit his best friend's grave and leave the house all gloomy. Ned talked how his Dad stayed too long at his office. He cared about the people, yet seemed to not care of his family. Finally, they arrived at a medium-sized home. Ned and JoJo walked up to the front door, Ned knocking twice. The door opened. There standing was the Who JoJo met yesterday.

"Nice to see you again," she smiled at JoJo warmly. JoJo smiled back, surprised to see her.

"You're the girl that helped me," he replied. The girl nodded.

"My name's Cassandra. And you are JoJo. Am I correct?" She held her hand out. JoJo nodded and took it. Her grip was not tight, but delicate. It was as if his hand was fragil and needed to be treated with special care.

"Hi, Cassandra," said Ned. He had a shy grin which JoJo did not fail to notice. There was a certain look in his face. Like he was more anxious to see her than Trinity.

"Hello, Ned. Are you here to see my sister," Cassandra asked softly. She gave him a small smile. To JoJo, it looked like a smile of sadness. Ned nodded.

"Is she here?"

"Of course. I'll go get her for you." She walked away gracefully. Exactly like an angel. She was also dressed in white too making her even more angelic through the eyes of Ned. JoJo stared at his father who had an admired grin on his face. JoJo laughed. Ned turned to him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Why did you look at her like that," JoJo asked, with a knowing smirk on his face. Ned only shook his head.

"I'm not looking at her in anyway." Ned felt his cheeks burn and a feeling stirring in his stomach.

"Then why did you seem amazed when you saw her?" Ned only shook his head.

"Hello, boys," said a familiar voice, saving Ned from great humiliation. There was Trinity, all in black. Standing right by her was Cassandra. He could easily see the difference. While Cassandra seemed as a bright person, Trinity had a dark edge. Trinity's eyes were narrow, while Cassandra's eyes were wide and soft. Cassandra's hair was in a bun while Trinity's was slick and black with no bun. Trinity was more pale and her sister had a much more healthy complexion.

"Sis, you can go now. I don't need you around. Why don't you bring them some drinks," said Trinity, faking a smile at the sister she detested. Cassandra sighed and walked to the kitchen. JoJo followed with his eyes her retreating form.

"Ya know, I think I'll go help her. I'll meet you guys..."

"We'll be in the living room. Are you sure you don't want to come with us," asked Trinity, shocked that _he_ would want to help her pathetic sister. JoJo nodded, going to the kitchen. He saw Cassandra preparing some lemonade, cutting slices of lemon and putting them in the pitcher.

"Hi," said JoJo. Cassandra, startled, turn to him.

"Hello, JoJo. You need anything?" JoJo only shook his head.

"I thought you might need help. If you want any." Cassandra smiled and nodded, handing him the knife and lemon. JoJo slowly started to cut.

"How do you like Whoville, JoJo?"

"It's great," he said, event though he had lived their all his life.

"I am glad you like it."

"Are you Trinity's twin sister?"

"Yes. We don't look alike, according to many."

"No, you don't. You're much more nicer." Cassandra smiled as she poured the sugar in the pitcher.

"You know, my name is not really Cassandra." JoJo stared at her, his eyes wide.

"It's not."

"It is, but I don't go by that. My mom, my dad, and Trinity call me by another name." Cassandra had a proud grin on her face.

"What is it?"

"My name is Sally." JoJo dropped the knife, staring at the girl. How could he have not known?! How could he not have seen. Her hair, her manners, her smile, and her eyes that matched his own. It was his mother. His mother right in front of him. AND she was the sister of Trinity?! He couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't go with her with her father to visit Trinity's grave. She was her sister and his mom showed deep respect for the best friend of his father.

"JoJo are you alright?" JoJo's silence worried the beautiful Who.

_"Mom?"_ JoJo only stood there shocked. He didn't know how long until a snap of fingers came to his ear. He shook his head.

"Are you alright, JoJo," his mother asked. JoJo only nodded. He leaned against the counter, feeling dizzy.

"Do you need any medicine. You look a little pale."

"No thanks, Mo-Sally. I'm okay." Sally was not as sharp as Ned when it came to mistakes when a person spoke and didn't hear JoJo almost call her Mom. Sally nodded, but led him to the dining room table.

"You should sit down for awhile. I'll bring you some water." She gave him a comforting smile. The smile she gave him when he fell, when he got hurt, and when he just felt sad. His mother was still kind person everyone Who in Whoville raved about. When he felt his brain settle from its whirlwind, he got up. Sally gave him the glass of water and a smile. He started to walk back to the living room. He saw Trinity and his father talking closely. A little too close for comfort. Ned looked up to see JoJo.

"JoJo, come here! Trin is telling me about her latest invention." JoJo barely listened. He kept gazing at the kitchen. Why did his mother always have that sad gaze and smile on her face when she saw him? She didn't know him yet he felt as if she did. When she looked at Ned, she had the same look. Could she not see that his father liked her? That she had put him under some spell? He then saw her come in with the drinks.

"Thanks, Cassandra," said Ned taking the glass of lemonade, the shy smile reappearing on her face.

"Thanks," said JoJo taking the glass.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Trinity, not looking at her sister as she took the glass into her hands. Sally looked at Ned who had a crooked grin, an embarressing blush on his face. Sally couldn't help but giggle softly. A pink hue made its way on her cheeks as she turned around and left. JoJo was not blind. They liked each other. Or it seemed that way. Then why wouldn't they tell each other? What was keeping them apart? His dad DID say he and JoJo's mom got together when they were 14, but by the looks of it, none was making a move. Something was keeping them apart. But JoJo would learn that it would not be something, but someone.


	11. Tempting, Speaking, and Choosing

Chapter 11: Tempting, Speaking, and Choosing

After the loooooong visit to Trinity's, Ned took JoJo to meet his father. He was everything his grandmother told him. They had just walked into the building. It did not change, not even after 20 years. JoJo looked at his father who seemed to lower his head more and more as they walked up the spiral stairs. Then, there were the councilmen.

"Mr. O'Malley. Wonderful to see you and you have brought a friend," said the head Councilman, Ferdinand. Ned glared up at him with his blue eyes.

"Yeah. My dad here," Ned asked looking around.

"He's upstairs. He is doing a remarkable job as Mayor. You must be so proud to be his son."

"Sure. See ya," murmered Ned as he walked away went around Ferdinand, grabbing JoJo's hand and pulling him along. JoJo stared back at Ferdinand and the other councilmen who only shook their heads and continued on their way. Both boys headed up. Many people got out of Ned's way as he made his way up with JoJo. They greated him by calling Mr. O'Malley. They stared at JoJo with shocked faces. Apparently they recognized the similarities between him and his father. They did not say anything and went back to their paperwork. They finally reached the top. There was Mrs. Whelp, much more thinner and less old looking.\

"Ned, how are you, child?"

"Good, Mrs. Whelp. Dad here."

"Yes. He has been expecting you. Your mother called him and said you were coming. Is this your friend?" Mrs. Whelp looked at JoJo with a smile. JoJo nodded at her.

"Yeah. This is JoJo."

"Wow! He has your future son's name."

"HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE KNOW THIS?!" Ned was getting pissed about people knowing his future son's name. It was a private matter. His dad probably told everyone even though he _promised_ he wouldn't.

"Sweetie, you can go in now." Ned huffed and walked toward the large front door of his father's. He entered. JoJo saw the room. It looked the same, just as it always had been. His grandfather was looking out into the balcony, his hands behind his back. JoJo looked at his father. His face looked more depressed than earlier when they were going up the stairs. He saw Ned clutch the arm with the large scratch. Back home, JoJo never heard much of his grandfather. His grandmother visited him, but Grandpa? Not much. He did once in awhile. He would compliment Ned how much his son looked like him. _"You're the spitting image of your father, JoJo."_ His dad would glare, but nod. They talked, but never anything personal. Always political.

"Dad?" The Mayor turned around. JoJo guessed black hair ran in his family. Well, for the boys. His grandfather had black hair as well, but green eyes. Father's hair and mother's eyes. Mr. O'Malley smiled at his son.

"Ned. It's good to see you, son. Is this JoJo?" Mr. O'Malley smiled at JoJo. JoJo wasn't blind though. If he could see his parents liked each other even before they knew, he wasn't blind to know his grandfather was shocked that he looked like the twin compared to his son.

"Yeah. This is JoJo."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. O'Malley," said JoJo shaking his grandpa's hand. Mr. O'Malley smiled his genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you too, son. So, Ned, how's school been. Still top in your class?" Ned grimaced but nodded.

"Top .1 in my graduating class, Dad," he said monotonously.

"That's my boy! You need those grades if you want to be Mayor one day. I am so proud of you!" Mr. O'Malley ruffled his son's messy hair. Ned glared at his father who failed to notice. JoJo did and sighed. It was like his dad was to him, yet much more crueler. He only needed to be in the top 50 to impress his father. .1? Was that even possible?!

"I need to go and talk to the councilmen, Ned. Stay here a bit," said Mr. O'Malley, ruffling his son's hair one more time before heading out the door. Ned sighed, going to his father seat and sitting down in it. The seat was a monster, waiting to swallow little Ned.

"You okay?"

"I guess. I mean, I wouldn't do this to my kid, ya know? Wouldn't make him get .1 or make him become Mayor, give it to another guy that wants to." JoJo nodded. Little did his dad knew that he wouldn't keep the promise. His dad would be almost just like Mr. O'Malley. Only more lenient. JoJo then sat in the chair with him. Ned laughed that the great Mayor chair could fit both him and JoJo. Pretty soon JoJo was laughing along. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey, boys. Listen, I've got a meeting so--"

"Figures," snapped Ned, getting out of the chair.

"Son, it's a really important meeting and--"

"It's always an important meeting, Dad! When are you even going to spend time with me or with my sisters?! Do you even know how quiet it is at home?!" Ned was now glaring daggers at his father. JoJo stepped back a little. The look his father had was the same one in the future, when his dad pushed him. Thomas sighed impatiently.

"Ned, I need to go. There is another meeting. We'll talk about it later, son. Don't forget, tonight's the annual Whoversary Ball. Be sure to dress formally." Then Thomas was out of the room. Ned slammed his fist on the desk.

"DAMNIT!" JoJo stayed silent. He heard his father's deep breaths become slower and slower as the anger rushed out of him. Ned looked at JoJo who was silent, his face showing no emotion except worry. Ned sighed.

"Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to cause a show," he murmered, brushing his black bangs out of his face.

"It's okay. You were angry. I don't think I could've done that though."

"It's better to talk, ya know?" JoJo shook his head. No. He didn't know.

"It's better to talk than to not. You can't really show your emotions through silence. Silence drives people apart. Silence can cause pain and suffering not only to yourself, but to people around you." JoJo stared down at the ground. Was it why his relationship with his dad was so distant? Because of his silence? That it was not only him suffering, but his father too?

"Come on. Time to go. This place reaks." Ned looked at the room with disgust and headed out of the room, JoJo following behind him. They were then greated by 'Mr. O'Malley' by the many people working there. They finally exited the tall building. Ned suggested going to get some ice cream before going home. JoJo nodded and went to Bob's Ice Cream Parlor. Bob gave them both free ice cream. Ned laughed that it was the only kick of being the Mayor's son. They then started to head home.

"Hey! O'Malley!" Ned and JoJo turned to the voice. There was a trenchcoat gang glaring and smiling evily at them. JoJo's eyes widened with fear and so did Ned's.

"Ignore them," Ned whispered as he and JoJo continued to walk.

"Come on, O'Malley. Have a smoke! Have the pill," shouted the tallest of them all. Ned stopped walking turning around and glaring at them.

"I don't smoke, I don't do the shit you do. Now get away! You know who my Dad is, Tony," Ned snarled. Tony smirked and walked toward his group. Ned shook his head, walking away with JoJo.

"Who are they?"

"Tony and the Killers. Worst gang to ever set foot in Whoville. They want kids to join their gang. They are nothing but drug addicts, alchohol addicts, burglers, and all the bad things you can think of." Ned shook his head. He didn't like Tony or the Killers. They wanted him to join the gang, but Ned was smart. He knew they only wanted him, because he was the Mayor's son. He would get them out of any trouble they caused. Fat chance. JoJo's mind then flashback to the mugshot picture of his father. He had dark rings around his eye, glaring at the camera, his hair a mess. He looked terrible. He looked almost like Tony.

"Come on. Lets get home. Mom had probably bought you a tux for the ball tonight. At least we'll see Cassan--Trin!" Ned found himself turning red. Damnit! Why was he almost slipping? And why was the kid giving him a smirk? JoJo only shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Did you almost say Cassandra?"

"Well, her too. I mean, she and Trin ARE sisters, so ya know." Ned shrugged his shoulder, trying to fade the blush on his pale cheeks as he continued walking. They finally arrived home. Mrs. O'Malley greeted Ned and JoJo with kisses. JoJo and Ned looked at each other with a disgusted face, as they wiped the red marks off their cheeks.

"Now, you boys hurry up and get dressed. Tonight is the ball. Oh JoJo! You and Ned are going to look handsome in your tuxs," gushed the Mayor's wife as she hurried to her daughters.

"Oh JoJo! You and Ned will look handsome," Ned mimicked his mother. JoJo smirked as they both headed upstairs. They saw the tux laying on Ned's bed. It was a regular tux with a black and blue tie, both the same. Ned only rolled his eyes and laid down, looking at the ceiling.

"So, you like my dad?"

"He's...polite." Ned snorted at JoJo's comment. He glared at the ceiling.

"He's suppose to be. He IS the mayor."

"What do you mean of not talking? It drifts people apart? Have you ever stopped talking to him?"

"Kid, slow down. sigh Yeah, I have stopped talking to him. When I was 10 actually. Didn't speak to him in 2 years. It didn't help. He just further away from me. He tried to bring something out of me. Tried to have father/son times, but I was being stubborn. Finally, he gave up. He gave up trying to make me feel better. And I started...wishing he would start again, ya know? It showed that he cared. And I did, because I know he still cares even when he's not home. He brags about me and how I'm doing at school. That's something, right? I talked because I wanted him to care again. He stopped when I wasn't talking." JoJo now fully understood the no talking. It could've happened to him. His father didn't talk to his dad for 2 years. JoJo didn't speak for 4 years. Yet, his father didn't give up. He gave him special attention. Still, the attention could disappear and his father could stop caring. Stop trying to spend time with him, ignore him. Just as if he was a stranger. He didn't want that. He didn't talk, not only because he didn't want to disappoint his father, but as a cry for attention. Could it had been that?

Ned looked at JoJo who seemed deep in thought. Almost as if the kid was doing the same thing Ned had done.

"You okay, kid?" JoJo snapped back to reality and nodded. He went to Ned's bed, getting the tux. It looked expensive, but hey, his dad's dad was the richest man in Whoville, aside the councilmen so it shouldn't surprise him."

"We should get dressed. Mom will freak if she found me just laying on the bed." JoJo nodded. They silently put on the tux, fixing their ties. Ned had a blue one to match his eyes. JoJo had the black one. They looked at themselves in the mirror. Ned had a confused face as he looked at himself and JoJo. He then shook his head. JoJo stared at him.

"What," the teenager asked as Ned went over to his bed.

"What what?"

"You looked like you weren't getting something."

"Nah. Just seeing how much we both look alike," Ned laughed as he put some colon on him. A gift from his dad. One of the worst gifts given.

"BOYS," came a screech. There was Mrs. O'Malley dressed in a much more normal looking dress. Ned sighed in relief. Thankful that his mother wasn't going to embarress him again.

"Ned, sweetie, your father will be home soon. Your sisters are ready. Oh! And Cassandra is here, Ned. She has come to see you and JoJo. Such a sweet girl she is." Mrs. O'Malley no doubt loved Cassandra to death. She was one of the only girls she respected. She was pretty and very polite. The kind of girl she wanted for her son. Yet, her son was a rebel and so was Trinity. She looked at Ned who was staring at the floor, a tiny blush on his cheeks again. Mrs. O'Malley smiled. Maybe there was hope that her son would find out who he was meant for.

"Thanks mom," Ned muttered. Mrs. O'Malley petted her son's hair and made her way down the stairs. Ned didn't like feeling like this. Cassandra was his girlfriend's sister. Rule #1 when you're dating: DO NOT fall in love with your girlfriend's sister. But she was so different. Everything she did made him hypnotized. She was just as much an angel as her sister. The only thing was, was that his parents approved of Cassandra. He heard them once in the kitchen, saying how she would make a fantastic wife. Ned couldn't help but blush at the comment, yet at the same time happy. But what about Trin? Would she make a good wife? He wanted to marry her even if he IS just 14. He looked at JoJo who was folding up his hoodie. He felt a strange feeling. A sense of loss. For the first time, while thinking of his marriage to Trin, he felt as if there would be a consequence. A consequence that involved JoJo.

HAHA! Done! I AM SO SORRY! I am deleting the spoilers because I decided not to follow that order. The quotes will be in there, but not on the same chapter so maybe I'll keep it for the enjoyment of the quotes. But again, they won't be on the chapter they are under. I hope you love it and review soon. There is a song and here are a few lyrics.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl its plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four repeat steps One through Three  
Five make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one_


	12. Dancing and Close Confessing

Chapter 12: Dancing and Close Confessing

JoJo and Ned headed downstairs to see the whole family. "

"Nwed," laughed Harriet, running up to her brother and giving him a hug. Ned chuckled and picked her up, setting her on his shoulder. JoJo smiled up at Harriet who gave him a big grin. Aunt Harriet was his favorite aunt. Whenever she came by, she would bring all sorts of cool things. She was 21 and a junior at Who University. His dad and her loved to talk for hours until it was time for her to go. She was one of the people that didn't see JoJo's resemblence of his father as a repeat of the past.

"You're a good brother, Ned," said a soft voice near his parents. Ned looked up to see Cassandra. Her hair was down and in soft curls. On her head was a small flower tiarra. She wore a spaghetti strip white dress. Her lips were glossy and she had no make-up on aside the lip gloss. Ned blushed at her comment.

"Hi, Cassandra. You look very...pretty," he murmered, a shy grin on his face. Sally blushed. She felt butterflies fill her stomach.

"Hello, JoJo. How are you," Sally asked, seeing JoJo who was looking at them with an amused look.

"I'm fine, Sally. It's good to see you again."

"Sally," Ned asked, confused of the name JoJo had given the Who girl. Sally blushed.

"Yes, I told JoJo that was the name my parents and Trinity called me. Not in public, only private. I told JoJo when he was helping me with the lemonade." Ned smiled at Sally who looked at her feet. She looked so cute blushing. Trinity hardly ever blushed.

"It's pretty. Just as pretty as Cassandra. Can I...call you Sally?" Ned blushed, stuttering as he asked the question.

"If you want to. I don't mind," Sally giggled, the tint of pink remaining on her cheeks. Ned grinned. Then, the staring contest began. JoJo rolled his eyes. He loved his parents, but they were just so clueless. They could barely see the love they had for one another and his father, who looked like he could have any girl he wanted, was not even trying to make a move. Calling his mom Sally didn't count as one either.

"Alright, kids. You ready," asked Thomas. Ned said nothing, but JoJo replied they were with a small smile. Sally nodded and thanked Thomas. Thomas returned a smile and 'your welcome', patting Ned's shoulder. They then headed toward their car. Correction. Limo. It was the same one JoJo remembered that his father used when it came to the Whoville Ball. Ned snorted.

"What a joke! Using the limo to show how goddamn rich we are. Right, Harriet?" Harriet laughed and nodded. She didn't really understand him, but being the faithful little sister she was, she always agreed with him. Sally looked at Ned with concerned eyes. She knew he was bitter when it came to his status. He had friends that only pretended to be his friends. JoJo would be the first true friend the future Mayor ever had. Ned put Harriet down, placing her in the car. JoJo entered behind him, along with Sally. JoJo sitting next to Wendy. Wendy was his least favorite aunt. She didn't have high respect for him and JoJo could probably guess why. He was too much like his father...the past. Wendy only stared at JoJo as he buckled his seatbelt.

"What," JoJo asked, getting annoyed as the 6 year old kept staring at him. Wendy squinted her eyes and cocked her head.

"You look like Ned," she finally said, pointing at him. JoJo sighed. It was getting pretty old now that people were pointing at him and whispering how much he and his father looked alike.

"Are you his twin?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't have the same Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Are you his clone?"

"No."

"Are you--"

"Wendy! Dude! Leave JoJo alone," snapped Ned, poking her hard in the shoulder. Wendy glared at him and stuck her tongue. She crossed her arms, a pout on her face as she continued to stare out the window. JoJo gave a relieved smile at Ned who smirked back. Sally stifled a small laugh. Harriet looked at both JoJo and Ned.

"Nwed," she said cutely staring with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Harriet?" Ned was surprised at her intentive look at him and JoJo. She put a small finger to her small chin, like she was thinking.

"JoJo?" JoJo looked at the tiny girl

"Yeah?" Harriet then laughed, pointing at him.

"You have Swally's eyes, bwut lwook wike Nwed," she giggled. Ned and Sally stared at each other as JoJo looked away. Their eyes widened as blushes tinted their cheeks. They turned away. Sally stared at her hands. She would've laughed it off it weren't so true. JoJo did have her eyes and he did look like Ned. Still, Harriet was only one years old and strangely, she thought every boy looked like Ned. But the eyes, she never said anything of Sally's eyes. Ned was staring at the floor. He wanted to look at Sally's eyes to see if Harriet was telling the truth. Harriet was smarter than most of his sisters but she was still at that odd age where anyone she met was her brother or family. There was an uncomfortable silence. JoJo made no move to break it at all and avoided any gaze with his father and mother. Ned looked around seeing the uncomfortable faces. He then laughed.

"Harriet, you silly monkey! JoJo is our friend, he doesn't look like us." Ned picked up the small child and tickled her. She squealed with laughter, completely forgetting her thoughts of JoJo's similarities to Ned and Sally. Sally laughed along with Ned. JoJo only sighed in relief. He didn't want his father knowing it was only August 30th. Yet, September 1st was approaching quickly and it was better sooner than later.

"Kids! We're here!" Ned and JoJo winced at Mrs. O'Malley's overly excited voice. They opened the car, heading out. There was the great ball in Whoville's center avenue. Streams of lights made a tent. There were many tables with white covers and fine china. There were also thousands of white flowers. Many of the young boys and girls were dressed in black suits and white dresses. Ned made a disgusted face. He hated coming to places like these where everything just wasn't right. He knew though, that he wouldn't escape it once he became Mayor.

"Good! You're here! I thought I was going to be the only one," said a familiar voice. Ned turned to his right to see Trinity in a long black dress. Her hair was back with a black barret and silver bracelets decorating her wrists. She went up to Ned giving him a hug. Ned had a relieved grin on his face when he saw her. Unfortunately, JoJo had a sour look and Sally only bowed her head.

"Good to see you. No. Great to see you, Trin! This place reaks!"

"Tell me about it. Case, Mom and Dad need you." Trinity barely looked at her sister. Sally sighed and headed toward her parents.

"Hello, JoJo. You look handsome." Trinity gave him a sweet smile. JoJo smiled in return, though his was one of force. The 3 Whos walked toward Ned's parents sitting in the seat. Sally came back with a sad smile on her face. JoJo noticed it, as well as Ned.

"Sally, what happened," Ned asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Trinity stared at him shocked. It was the first time she had ever heard Ned call Cassandra 'Sally.' If it wasn't his lack of worry for Sally's problem, she would've thought something was wrong.

"Nothing. Tyler got sick." Tyler was Trinity's and Sally's little brother. Though he behaves like a normal little brother to Trinity, he has a much stronger bond with Sally. He tends to reach for her more than his parents or Trinity. Ned suddenly let his worry spread all over his face. He knew how close Tyler was to Sally and how much Sally loved her brother.

"Sally, it could be just a little cold. I'm sure he's gonna be just fine," said Ned giving Sally a reassuring smile. He couldn't help but put his hand on her shoulder giving it a comfortable squeeze. Sally smiled at him, making Ned almost forgetting how to breath.

_'Calm yourself, Ned. This is your girlfriend's __**sister**__. '_

Suddenly a slow song came on. Trinity rolled her eyes. Every dance started with a stupid slow song. Sally loved them, but not her. This was a reason what made her sister and other reasons. Trinity sighed, getting up.

"I'll be back. I need to go talk to someone quickly."

"Don't you wanna stay," Ned asked, curious why she was leaving when they just sat down.

"Ned, you know I hate slow songs. I'll be back in 8 minutes tops." Trinity gave him a smile and ran into the crowd of people. Ned sighed. She was always running off in the worst of times. He didn't like slow dances either, but not go as far as hate them. He wanted one slow dance...with her or with someone else. He stared at Sally who was smiling at the couples who started to head onto the dance floor, their arms wrapped around each other. Though her smile was soft and relaxed, her eyes were eager to dance. Ned fidgeted with his finger, looking down at them. He suddenly felt JoJo nudge his shoulders. JoJo smiled at his father and nodded. Ned gave his friend a small smile.

"Sally?" Sally stared at him, hope gleaming her eyes.

"I was wondering...if you want to dance with me?" Ned was all red by the time he finished asking. JoJo held back a laugh. His father's embarressment was quiet amusing.

"Of course, Ned. Thank you for asking," Sally smiled. Ned grinned, sighing in relief. He slowly, hand slightly trembling, he extended his hand. Sally smiled, putting her hand gently into his. Ned couldn't help but brush her hand with his thumb. It was so soft. They slowly went to the center of the dance floor. The songs slowly started. Ned hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sally's slim waist. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck. Both teens blushed looking at the floor, small smiles decorating their faces. JoJo smiled at his parents. They look perfect with one another right there.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah..._  
Blushes increased as they listened to the lyrics. Both were feeling as if they were meant to be together. The obstacle was one girl. One girl that was Sally's sister, one girl that was Ned's girlfriend. Ned repeated in his mind that Trinity was his future, his angel. But looking at Sally, her soft features, her big brown eyes, he couldn't deny that she may be his future too.

_One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)_

Ned smiled down at the girl in his arms. Sally smiled back. She never noticed how blue Ned's eyes really were, how cute his black hair style was, or how his smile was always crooked. Still it made him one of the most handsome boys ever in Whoville. Her heart saddened at the fact that he was hers, he was her sister's and she could see them in the future. Getting married, having kids, growing old together. She wanted to be with this guy. To hold him tight forever.

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause..._

Were there such things as two keys? Two keys to one's heart? Ned felt like that. He had two keys and given it to two sisters. Still, one had the right key. He didn't know who, but only one of them had the right one. And whoever does, he wouldn't want to separate. Half of him rooted for Trinity, the other for Sally. Both fighting who would win his heart and stay by his side. So far, at that moment, Sally's side was winning by a long shot. Ned held her tighter, hoping she wouldn't pull away. His grip tightened around her waist. He closed her eyes, thinking she would slap him. What she did surprised him and made his face warmer than ever.

_One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four.. .repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One..._

Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...

Sally was surprised at Ned's sudden courage. She felt him tighten his grip. She looked up at him and saw his eyes closed, an uncomfortable face. Sally smiled. He was probably thinking she was going to slap him away or push him away. Might as well surprise him too. She leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. She heard him gulp and his heart beat speed up. Sally sighed, feeling his warmth. She felt him relax and rest his cheek on her head. Here they were, arms wrapped around each other. Everything around them disappeared, nothing was heard but their soft breathing and their hearts beating. They lifted their heads, staring at each other in the eyes. Too deeply for friendship, just right for lovers. In their ears, the song slowly ended.

_One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One._

Everyone applauded at the song smiling. Ned and Sally kept staring at each other, both to afraid to break the gaze, too afraid to end the moment. Ned saw everything in her eyes. He saw his future, he saw his life. Maybe...being mayor wouldn't be bad if somone was by his side. If a certain girl was by his side. Sally never felt so in love with him until now. She wanted to kiss him and it took all her strength not to right there. She tightened her grip on him. Ned smiled down at her and put a hand on her cheek. The touch was comforting, Sally almost closed her eyes.

"Sally," Ned started, his voice trembling. This was it. This was what he wanted. Trinity would understand. She had to understand. Right?

"Ned?" Sally said his name with passion, with want, with hope that he was going to say the words she always wanted him to say.

"Sally, I just want to say...I...I..." Ned slowly leaned in, trying to unveil the words that would not come out of his mouth. Well, actions are better than words. Ned leaned in closer and closer. Sally started to lean up to him, her eyes closing. Ned's eyes slowly closed. Closer and closer, lips inches apart, closer and closer and--

"OKAY, EVERYONE! IT IS TIME FOR THE MAYOR'S FORMAL SPEECH! LET US SIT DOWN AND LISTEN," shouted one of the councilmen Wilkus with a cheery voice. Sally and Ned jerked away looking down. They looked at each other with blushes.

_'Damn,'_ Ned thought as he looked at his future love. Sally had a look of discomfort.

"W-We should get back to our seat, Ned," she said softly. The most magical thinking was going to happen but was interupted by the most annoying man in the whole world. Well, _one_ of them. There were 4 other councilmen. Why was life being so cruel?! Ned nodded and led her back to their seat. JoJo had a glum look. So close were his parents in confessing their feelings. So even as a teen, his dad's life was getting ruined by the councilmen. This was something they couldn't ruin. Because it just wasn't his dad's life, it was his own too. Ned stared at JoJo who had a solemn look. It looked like he was expecting something to happen, but never did. Then, Harriet's words came back into his head.

_You have Swally's eyes, bwut lwook wike Nwed_

What were so important with those words? Harriet was only one years old, but even one year old Whos were more observant than teens. Was there more to JoJo than what he told him? For an orphan, he didn't look so solemn for someone who lost his parents. Could it be a lie? Or could it be something way beyond what he knew? For some reason, he felt him and Sally would be having a future. He could see both him and his crush holding hands looking out into the sunset. But in the middle, was JoJo, holding both their hands. The only thing was, was that he looked 4 years old.


	13. Betrayal With A Kiss

Chapter 13: Betrayal With A Kiss

Not one of them knew how long the speech was. Ned was slunched in his chair trying to keep his eyes open. JoJo was playing with his fork. Sally was sitting up neatly, a small smile on her face. Though she had to admit, it was pretty boring. Mrs. O'Malley scolded Ned to sit up straight. Ned ignored her and continued slouching, a glum look on his face. His mind was on Trinity. Where was she? She said 8 minutes tops and already 30 minutes have passed. He looked down at his watch again and then at the people around him. His mom was holding a hankerchief with tears in her eyes. Ned couldn't help roll his eyes. His mom was not only too enthusiastic, she was also too emotional. He then looked at the Whos. They were so eager to hear him, they loved hearing his father speak. He had the bravery. Ned hated speaking in front of people, he hated telling people how he really felt.

"And now, I want my son Ned to come up here," shouted Thomas extending his hand toward Ned's seat. Ned's eyes widened and a small glare appeared on his face. JoJo stared at him sypathetically. His father never called him up at home. His dad's speech were short and he knew Ned was never comfortable talking in public places. Sally smiled at Ned who was looking up at his mother.

"Ned, sweetie, your father's calling you!"

"Mom! This is so embarressing! Don't let me go up there!"

"Ned, your father insists. Go up there, young man!" Ned rolled his eyes, glaring at his mother shortly before walking to the podium, his hands in his pocket. Thomas smiled as his son approached him. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone, the future!" Every Who started to cheer. Ned looked down at the ground, his black bangs hiding his blue eyes. He forced a smile as he looked at the crowd that cheered for him.Thomas bent down and hugged his son. Ned sighed and hugged his father back. The only time his father ever gave him affection was when it was in public. This had to be their first hug in 4 years. Thomas released himself from the embrace and waved at the people. Ned slowly got off the stage and toward his table. He slouched back in his chair.

"Horrible," JoJo asked.

"You have no idea."

Finally, the speech finished and everyone went up to congratulate the Mayor. Ned's sisters went up to hug their father who affectionally hugged him back. Harriet stayed with Ned, playing with a spoon as she sat on his lap. She smiled up at Ned as she put the spoon on her nose. Ned smirked.

"You too," she shouted. Ned laughed.

"Okay, Harriet." Ned grabbed a spoon and put it on his nose. This sent his little sister into a giggle fit.

"Ned! Take the eating utensil off your nose. It is very impolite and immature," snapped his mother as she returned with her other daughters. Ned's sisters smirked at him. Ned rolled his eyes and pulled the spoon off his nose.

"And you, young lady, it is very un-ladylike to do such a thing," said Mrs. O'Malley sternly, taking the spoon off her daughters nose. Harriet looked down at her lap, her face turning red with embarressment. She rested her head against Ned's chest, starting to suck her thumb. Ned only grinned down at her petting her reddish-brown hair. Sally smiled at Ned. He would certainly make a good father when he grew up. The biggest weakness Ned had that she only knew and no one else was his love for small children Harriet's age. He would go all mush and abandon his tough-guy look and cuddle with the kids. JoJo gave a short laugh when he saw his dad cuddle with his aunt. His dad had a way with kids if it wasn't with adults. Every small kid in Whoville liked him. JoJo remembered seeing pictures of himself when he was 4. His dad had him over his shoulders, laughing. Another one was when he was born. He was so tiny in his father's arms. His dad was smiling down at him as JoJo reached his tiny hands to touch his face. His mother told him it was her favorite picture.

"Alright! Now, who is up for another slow dance," shouted the DJ. Girls squealed as they pulled their dates onto the dance floor. Ned and JoJo couldn't help but smirk when they heard the young boys groan.

"Sally, you wanna have another dance," Ned asked shyly, staring down at Harriet who looked at him curiously. Sally blushed slightly. Okay, this was her second time dancing with him. Her second time to tell him. Her second time--

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Trinity flipped her hair back as she sat next to Ned. Sally bowed her head. Maybe second time wasn't meant to happen.

"Where were you? You were gone for 30 minutes," said Ned with an annoyed look on his face. Trinity gave him a small smile.

"Sorry. Something happened. I thought it would take shorter time." Trinity looked at him and Sally. Both seemed upset and annoyed. Her sister tried to hide it by looking out at the couples on the dance floor. Ned only held Harriet who was playing with a napkin. She stared at JoJo who looked pretty mad. It was obvious to her. JoJo. Something told her, JoJo was the leading cause of the strange behavior of her sister and boyfriend. The plan had to go into action. It couldn't wait any longer and if it did, this kid would change something he needed to stay the hell out of. Trinity smiled sweetly at Ned, giving him a kiss on his cheek. JoJo couldn't help but wince at what he saw. It felt uncomfortable seeing his aunt kiss his father like that. Ned though felt relaxed when the soft pair of lips reached his cheeks. The thing with Trin was, was that she made him fall in love with her all over again. She had casted a spell on him. A spell that couldn't be broken, even thought at times he wished it was.

"Ned, why don't you dance with Sally? Sally deserves one. She doesn't have a boyfriend so I think it would be nice for the first time to have a dance with a boy." Both Sally and JoJo saw it as an insult. Ned was shocked. Trinity had never been so nice to let him dance with Sally. She had a little jealousy within her whenever he was close to Sally. Why the sudden change? Suddenly, the thought was blocked out when a slow song came on, the first verse starting.

_Somehow i know i will find a way to a brighter day in the sun  
somewhere i know that he waits for me  
someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

I wont give up on this feeling  
and nothing could keep me away

Ned slowly got up, extending his hand to Sally, but his face still looking at Trin confusingly. Trinity only smiled and nodded.

"Go! The song is starting! Sally, isn't this one your favorite song? The one you wrote in your private journal?" Sally's eyes widened. She kept her diary secret. No one knew where it was. And if Trinity had found it and read it, then she probably wrote about...her true feelings for Ned. Ned! Her sister's boyfriend! She looked at Ned with a scared look. Ned only stared at Trin with an even more confused face. Private journal? Sally was a bit a romantic, but she wasn't over the top and he had to admit, this son was kind of over the top?

"Go!" Ned and Sally jumped at Trinity's ordering tone as they left toward the dance floor. They hesistantly put their arms around each other. Slowly, as time passed, they got comfortable, smiling softly and ghostly at one another. Trinity then turned to JoJo who was smiling at his parents. She hid a smirk as she stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the couple.

"JoJo, may I speak to you alone for awhile?" JoJo sniffed the air. What he smelled made his face turn disgusted. It was a strong liquid, too strong for water, for soda, for wine. He saw a soft smile on her face as she extended her hand. He was hesitant. But he wanted to remain positive. This girl was going to be his aunt in the future whether he liked it or not. Might as well get on her good side. JoJo nodded as he took her hand. Trinity slowly linked her arm with his as she led him away from their table.

"Let's go for a small walk. Fresh air will do us good." JoJo nodded as he walked on the sidewalk Trinity staring at the sky.

"You know, JoJo. I had to admit, I was very surprise on Ned's quick acceptance of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ned has **never** let anyone come into the observatory. He doesn't exactly trust many people here. He has known you for only a few minutes and he has put his automatic trust into you. It's funny. It's almost as if you and him were family. You are the spitting image of him." Trinity felt JoJo tense up. She gave herself a triumphant smile. Yes, it was working.

"You have the same face shape, hair color, hair style, and interests. AND...Ned's future son is named JoJo. How ironic that it's your name as well." JoJo shifted his gaze away to look at the cracked sidewalk. His eyes were wide with shock. Did she know something she shouldn't? Was she the only one who was really observant of him and who he was? The idea of her knowing started to scare him. If she knew, she would tell Ned. This would mean revealing his plan, revealing to his father that he was his son. But...that would be good right? That meant saving Trinity. Still, looking at his parents dancing, the kiss Trinity had given his dad, and their next slow dance, he was starting to have second thoughts if saving her really was the best idea.

"And you know what else is amazing, JoJo? You have my sister's eyes. They have Ned's wideness though. That's the only way I can tell you both apart." JoJo suddenly jerked his arm away from hers.

"Okay, what are you saying," he snapped, glaring daggers into the smiling girl. Trinity stepped closer to him, giving him a small push. JoJo backed up to feel a cold brick wall under his hands.

"JoJo. Naive little JoJo. You think I don't know? You think I'm stupid? I'm not Ned. I'm not Sally. I know why you're here. And...frankly, I don't like it."

"This is a good thing. Why I'm here--"

"No, it's not. I know what you're trying to do for me. You only care of your own existance. I know your whole plan. It is so obvious to read in your face. Just like your father." Trinity reached a slender hand out and touched JoJo's cheek softly. JoJo turned his face around, jerking it from her grasp. Her hand was cold. Icy cold.

"JoJo, what made you think this? Who were you helping? Them?"

"Dad. I was only thinking of my father," JoJo sneered, grinding his teeth. Trinity couldn't help but give a laugh as she walked closer.

"What a good son you are! Thinking of your father. You must really love him to help him like this." Her hand trailed down his neck neck to his shoulder and finally, to his arms. JoJo shivered with discomfort. It felt like ice dripping down him. He tried getting away but her grip was strong. Damn, this girl was stronger than she looked. The smile never left her face, but JoJo could see a small tremble. A tremble full of fury.

"He's my best friend," JoJo whispered menacely, hissing between his teeth. Trinity gave a small chuckle as she raised her head, guiding her lips to his ear. She listened to the background music. It was softly coming to a close. And soon, another thing was going to come to a close, a relationship, a frienship, and a life.

"I'm sorry, JoJo. But you will have to learn, you can't change the past. Sometimes...the past changes you." JoJo jerked when he heard those words. The past changes you? What could she mean? What was she about to do? Her closeness, it was so uncomfortable. So depressing. He tried so hard to get out of her strong grasp, but it only made her hold on tighter to his arms. Trinity grinned as JoJo shut his eyes tight, still seeing a glare form in the lines of his face. She smiled as she guided her hand back up to cup his cheek, smoothing the fur. JoJo again jerked away.

"JoJo, accept what the past is about to do." Trinity quickly leaned in. Her lips crashing onto his. JoJo's eyes widened as he felt those cold lips on his own. He felt disgusted. This was wrong on so many levels. What was she doing?! If she knew who he was than why was she doing this?! Trinity grinned into the kiss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Hmmm...His kiss was so much like Ned's. Truth be told, she felt disgusted what she was doing and it took everything in her to not throw up, but it had to be done. For her sake. It wouldn't affect Ned...when it came to family. But friendship? Betrayal was to rear its ugly head.

"JOJO! TRINITY! WHERE ARE YOU," shouted a familiar voice. JoJo's eyes widened as he heard footsteps approach. He tried pushing Trinity off him, but the girl had a death grip around his neck. Suddenly he felt himself get flipped over, so his father's best friend was now leaning against the wall. Trinity quickly grabbed JoJo's hands, putting them around her waist. JoJo's struggles increased. This was not good. If his father found him like this...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Trinity's hold slowly released. Slap! A hand met JoJo's cheek. The sting was sharp and freezing.

"You idiot! I should've known you'd do this," shouted Trinity as she ran to Ned, hugging him. Ned was glaring at JoJo who had a fearful look as he wiped his mouth. This was not good. This was so not good.

"What were you doing," Ned snapped as he held Trinity tightly.

"It's not what you think--"

"YOU ASSHOLE! I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU ONLY WERE FRIENDS TO ME TO GO AFTER MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ned's screaming voice was harsh. He released Trinity walking up to JoJo. Next thing the future son knew, he was one the ground. Blood slowly making its way out his nose. He looked up to see Ned, breathing in deeply, his face full of rage and his hands still clenched into fists. JoJo knew. His father wasn't best friends with Trinity. He was dating her! He was romantically involved with her. This was a sudden change to his original plans. If his dad loved her more than frienship, then...His mind got interrupted as he heard the stabbing words coming from Ned's mouth.

"I trusted you. You were my best friends. We promised. Now, I don't want to see you ever! Get out of here JoJo! Get out of here and never come back again! I don't ever wanna see you ever again! I HATE YOU!" Ned didn't know how much those words hurt JoJo. JoJo stared up at him with hurt eyes. Ned's heart almost stopped. Those eyes. So much like Sally's. The teen shook the memory away as it was replaced with rage. He grabbed JoJo by the hem of his shirt, pushing him violently to the wall.

"Stay away from Trinity too! If you know what's best for you! STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ned kicked him hard in the stomach. JoJo let out a wail as he sank to the floor, clutching his stomach. Tears were threatening to fall as he tried gasping for breath. Footsteps were walking away. No. Everything was going wrong. Everything was turning to dust. His bright plans were falling into darkness. His father. His own father, was causing him pain again. Physically and mentally. Tears finally dripped down from his cheeks onto the gray cement floor beneath him.

"JoJo!" A soft, sweet, motherly voice cried. Sally bent down as she took his head into her lap. She saw him clutch his stomach. She had seen it. She had seen everything and waited until Ned was gone to give JoJo some comfort. JoJo stared up at his mother who had tears streaming down her cheeks. He wanted to smile. It was so much like her.

"You'll be okay, JoJo. It's alright, son," she whispered. JoJo was too much in pain to ask why she called him son. He felt her warm fingers run throughi his hair.

"Mom," he whispered, "Dad."


	14. He loved YOU, not HER

**Hello. My name is Amber and I'm mynameisweird's cousin. I have urgent news for you all about her and she wants to apologize for not continuing with the stories so far. Just a week ago she was in a very bad car accident, breaking a few ribs and damaging her hip bone and now she's in the hospital right now in critcal care. It was really that bad so she asked me to continue writing the stories. I'm not adding my ideas to it because it rightfully belongs to her (the story). She gave me the plans and what each character will do and say. Please pray for her that she gets better. She misses you all.**

Chapter 14: He loved YOU, not HER.

All he could see was a bright light shining down on him. Was he dead? Was his dad's blow that hard to send him into the afterlife? Pray to God, he hoped not. JoJo blinked his eyes once more to see the light again. He squinted his eyes. He couldn't feel himself go closer to the light, it was just shining above him. Then, a figure blocked his view. Was this an angel? Was it God?

"JoJo? JoJo, wake up," said the soft voice worriedly. A soft feminine voice that for some reason, brought JoJo comfort even though his stomach and head hurt like hell. If this was heaven, then why was their so much pain in him? Not just physical, but emotional. He stared at the shining brown eyes that matched his own, lifting himself up.

"Careful," Sally warned, helping him. JoJo rubbed the back of his head. He looked around the room. This definitely wasn't his father's room. He was laying on the spring cot and he looked as if he was in a basement. It wasn't dirty with cobwebs, but it did feel empty without the magnificent posters and music that decorated his father's room. He looked at Sally who had bloodshot eyes. Her hair was no longer in a bun but hanging loosely and a bit of a mess. She had her arms wrapped around herself, almost as if she was trying to stop trembling.

"Oh JoJo!" She broke. Her arms flung around her son's neck as she cried in his shoulder. JoJo, on the other hand, was too confused to do anything. He was trying to remember what had happened. Why was his heart hurting him more than his head and stomach? He closed his eyes as his mom continued to hug him. Brief images replayed in his mind. The cold lips of Trinity pressed against his, the glare in his father's face, and the punch, the kick, the hurtful words. I hate you. He opened his eyes again to see bluriness. But it wasn't from waking up from a blow. No. It was the moisture that had built up. He felt his mother pull away, tears staining her face. She gently cupped his cheeks, studying his features before looking down at her lap, murmering a few word from her unmoving lips. The only thing JoJo caught from her was how she couldn't have seen it.

"Mom?" He was a little hesitant saying this. He didn't know if she knew, but he did remember her saying "son" so she must! He waited anxiously for her to raise her head and to see her reaction at the word he had just spoken. Sally tensed when her future son said that word. Why wouldn't she? She was 14 and now she was a mother. How would her parents react to this? And more importantly, how would Ned react to this? Her heart ached when she thought of the boy she was in love with and, even thought this almost made her sick, she was STILL in love with despite what he did to their future child. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to slap him and tell him who JoJo really was, but her love for him was too strong. She couldn't see herself hurting Ned even when every bone in her body wanted to. She slowly lifted her head, moving her reddish-brown hair from her eyes. Forcefully, she gave JoJo a smile, letting him know that she knew and that she believed him wholeheartedly.

"Yes, JoJo. I know. I'm so sorry that your father did that to you." JoJo didn't fail to notice the disgust in Sally's face, almost as if she was replaying the beating in her mind. This was something the teenage boy didn't like at all. He knew how much his mom loved his dad, but after seeing the beating of her own child, would it change her mind? Their love. Would it ever exist?

"Don't be. He doesn't know I'm his son. Dad's smart, but he kind of lacks in some areas." JoJo gave a small laugh in attempt to lighten the uncomfortable aura around them both. It worked. Sally gave JoJo a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"Still, I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner. Harriet saw it and I refused to believe her. She's right. You have my eyes, but you look just like your father." Sally laughed and wiped the remaining tears of her cheeks. JoJo shrugged his shoulders with a small grin. Despite what had happened, he was proud to have traits from both his parents. This was what made him a little more different than his sisters. While most had personality, he had the traits.

"JoJo...why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be, ya know, in the future?" JoJo gulped. He was afraid she was going to ask that.

"I am, and I should've stayed. It would've prevented this, but I did it for all the right reasons."

"Reasons?"

"Mom...Dad is different." Sally's heart almost skipped a beat when her son said this. Different? It could be intepreted both ways: good and bad. And by just looking at JoJo's downcasted face, she could tell it wasn't pretty.

"Dad becomes Mayor. He seems to enjoy it, I guess. But he's trying to force it on me. Saying how I'm next in line to be the Mayor and I don't wanna be."

"You sound just like him," Sally whispered. She nodded her head for JoJo to go on.

"Every year, he goes to a grave and every year, he comes home sad and doesn't want to be around us. Then, the next day, he treats me like an outcast, staying as far as he can from me. Then, you showed me a few pictures of Dad during my age, right now. They were pretty bad. Mom, something bad is going to happen to Dad if I don't stop her death."

"Whose death?" JoJo hesitated on whether or not to tell his mother that her sister was going to die in 2 days unless he stopped it.

"Trinity." Sally's body twitched when JoJo told her, her sister's name. Trinity. Dead. She looked at him seriously. She knew he was telling the truth, but she wanted to know the trouble it would cause Ned.

"What kind of trouble happens to Ned?" JoJo heard the seriousness in his mother's voice. It almost felt as if her future self was here. JoJo bowed his head once again and shook it mournfully.

"He loses it. He starts getting into different drugs, started drinking beer. He becomes a leader of a violent gang and terrorizes Whoville. I even saw one picture with self-inflicted wounds! I don't know what to do, Mom! If I save Trinity, she may become his wife! If I don't, Dad will still be depressed and treating me like crap everytime he goes and visits Trin's grave! What the hell am I going to do?!" JoJo was literally growling at himself. He didn't know what would happen, what would become of him and his sisters if Trin gets saved. He just couldn't believe that girl was his dad's girlfriend! He always thought his dad had great taste. Sally was nice and Trinity was just plain evil. Why her? Sally nodded understandingly. For some reason, the death of her sister did not surprise her. Trinity was one to get into dangerous situation, especially one's Ned would probably freak out about. Sally kept secrets from Ned. He just looked so much happy with her sister, they had the same interest with their passion for music. Though Sally loved music too, her love for it wasn't as big as Trinity's and Ned's. This was what made them a perfect, and probably more perfect than her and him.

"Save her, JoJo," Sally whispered, her voice cracking. JoJo's glaring eyes softened when he saw his mother's frown as she stared out the window.

"What?"

"Save her. If she is what makes your father happy, then you know what you should do."

"Mom, but what about you? What about me! What about my sisters!" He had a hint of anger in his voice as he asked his mother those questions. Was she willing to give him and his sisters up so fast? Sally cracked a small smile, putting a soft hand on his cheek, patting it gently.

"JoJo, I want to see you come into this world so badly. I really do want you to be my son. It's just...believe it or not, Trinity is perfect for you father. They have a passion for music and Trinity has helped him realize that his job isn't just to be Mayor, but also one of the greatest musicians and inventors to live in Whoville. I know she's rude, but she really does love Ned and Ned really loves her. More than me." Before she could even blink, she felt her be grabbed by her son by the shoulders. She stared into the brown eyes so similar to hers. Only, they were glaring. Her eyes widened at JoJo's attitude. She could see the anger, the sadness, the pain as his eyes narrowed and his teeth grinded.

"Listen, Mom! I didn't travel 20 or somethin' years back in time to let you give up on dad! You both are just so clueless to see you love each other! Trinity just has to be a distraction to Dad! He doesn't care if you don 't love music as much as he does or if you aren't the closest friends, he loves YOU, not HER. And I'll be damned if you don't end up with him!" Sally could only stare at him. She wanted to believe him so badly. Her heart pleaded for her to believe JoJo, but right now, her head was doing all the thinking. Ned loved Trinity and he always will. Even if she and Ned did end up together, Trin wouldn't be far from his heart. But she couldn't tell JoJo this. Not yet, anway. Everything inside her hurt at the thought of this young boy not existing. Her first child. Her wonderful son. The one she would never deliver in this world, she would never sing lullabies to, and to hug him when he was down. And even if she fell in love with another and had children, they wouldn't compare to the boy she was with right now. Her son. Her SON.

"JoJo, it's late. Why don't you lay down and get some rest. I'll call Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley to tell them where you are. Tomorrow we'll sort this all out." JoJo could see he didn't convince her all the way of Ned's love for her. His parents were happy together even with the "rotten apple" in their lives. Why would they have 97 kids if they weren't happy?

_'Gotta make sure they don't know about that. Save it for the future.'_ He could mentally see his parents' blushing faces at the thought of having 97 kids. Hey, maybe if he's lucky, he'll be an only child.

"Okay." He surrendered...for tonight at least. Tomorrow there was a lot of work to be done. In 2 days, Trinity will encounter death and JoJo will have to make a choice if she should cheat it or let death cut his dad's best friend's life string. He gently laid down once more. Rest would probably do him some good right now. He didn't want to add a headache to his aching head already. He pulled the covers over him, slowly closing his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. Not right now, anyways. He wouldn't be getting a good-night sleep, he knew that. Not until his father knew. Not until they were best friends again.

"I'm sorry, JoJo," Sally whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before going to her window. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ned. If only you knew. If only you loved me. Think of the precious gift we could have, we could make." She stared at the "sleeping" boy with a small red tint on her cheeks. She loved them and she did want them, but would Ned be happy? Would they have a perfect marriage or will Trinity's ghost haunt their lives forever? Sally leaned her head against the window and softly sang the melody she always would whenever the thought of her crush and her sister held hands, passed her with love in their eyes for each other, and when their lips met in a romantic kiss. The song that broke her heart and that would continue to break her heart, especially when the product of her and Ned's love in their time. A small part of her wished that JoJo shouldn't have come. Maybe it would have been so much easier to let him, to let his dad go.

_Ned looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Ned talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Ned walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_  
_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Ned looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

"Ned...I love you. Even if you hurt our child, I still love you. I still love you." She silently sobbed. In 2 days, a choice would be made by one boy and no matter what, it would affect hers, his, Ned's, and Trinity's life forever. For good and for bad. But no matter what. This was a day that would live in infamy for her, when the son that probably would no longer exist came to her and tried, tried to create the perfect picture for her and Ned even if it wasn't meant to be.


	15. Who You Really Are

Chapter 15: Who You Really Are

JoJo woke up to the sounds of two girls arguing. He groaned and rubbed his head. His sleep wasn't a good one. Hearing his mother sing, hearing her give up, it was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. His mother was in denial, his father hated his guts probably, and he still didn't have a decision for Trinity. He made it clear to leave her dead, but after his mom's heartfelt plea to let her live, he just didn't know anymore. He took of his black dress jacket, tossing it to the side. The arguing upstairs continued. One was screeching, hurting his ears, while another was trying to be as calm as possible despite the anger she tried to keep in. He slowly got off the uncomfortable bed making his way up the wooden stairs, continuing to rub his head. Every step hurt due to the powerful blow in the stomach from the night before. He forced himself all the way up, leaning his weight on the door. As he waited for the pain to stop, his ears caught the conversation on the other side.

"You didn't see anything, Sally!"

"Yes I did, Trinity! You literally jumped on JoJo and kissed him! He did nothing wrong and if you don't tell Ned, I'll--"

"You'll what, Sally! Tell him JoJo didn't kiss me? I'm his girlfriend, he barely met the boy! Who would he believe?!" Sally's eyes glared.

"Stay away from JoJo. Don't you EVER touch him again!" Trinity gave a soft laugh, too soft for comfort.

"Sally, I'm not the only one who touched him. And why do you care so much about this jerk?"

"He's someone very special to me."

"Awww! Misfit Sally has a boyfriend." Trinity gave her a fake romantic sap look.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's someone special. And stay away from him!"

"Whatever." Trinity walked past Sally, giving her a hard shove as she left the home. JoJo pulled his ear away looking at the ground. He appreciated that his mother was standing up for him, but staying away from Trinity wouldn't solve the dilemna. And the girl did have a point on who was Ned to believe. He was just a guy he met and Trinity was the girlfriend and friend he had for years! Thinking this, the young teen knew today had to be the day. Today had to be the day the truth would fall out. Then, maybe Ned would believe him and listen to him. He never got his side of the story and that was something JoJo was sure to give to him. JoJo finally opened the door. He was met by his distressed mother staring at the front door with anger.

" 'Mornin,' Mom," he murmered quietly. Sally turned to JoJo, her frowning face turning into a small smile. Her eyes went back to the door. She sighed, shaking her head.

"She is so..."

"Cruel," finished JoJo, earning a nod from his mother. There was a bit of silence in the room. JoJo felt a need to tell her about her singing, about the song she sung last night when she thought he was asleep. But different words slipped out of his mouth.

"Did you...did you tell your parents about me? Ya know, the _real_ me?" Sally focused her attention on JoJo once more. She slowly shook her head.

"The only people I think should know who you really are, are Ned and Trinity. By the way, you have any idea how you're gonna tell him?"

"What do you mean how I'm gonna tell him?" Sally bit her lip nervously.

"Well, he isn't exactly calm and cool right now, JoJo. I'm afraid he'll--"

"He deserves to know, Mom! It's better now than later. Tomorrow's that party and if I waste any time today, it will be too late." Sally stared at JoJo worriedly. From what Trinity told him, Ned had anger that would put the Incredible Hulk to shame. He tried laughing it off with a few friends, but the glare in his eyes was evident that he wasn't about to forgive JoJo anytime soon.

"Are you...going now?" JoJo sensed her worry and discomfort. As much as he wanted to say no, fear was taking over him, he couldn't bring himself to say it. The moment right now reminded JoJo of the movie in History he saw. A soldier telling his mother he was going off to war. He never imagined just a simple talk with his dad would be like war to him. The teenager swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a small nod.

"It's better now than later. You know that." Sally had to agree with that. She went up to him and gave her son a tight hug. JoJo couldn't help but return it. It was during this hug he remembered that it was not only Trinity's death, but his mom's parents' death as well. He wasn't about to mention that anytime soon.

"It's going to be fine, Mom. Okay?" Sally nodded, removing a strand of reddish-brown hair from her face. She patted his shoulder, a sign that he should get on his way.

"You know where he is?"

"Trin told me he was going to his hangout. Remember when we first met and I pointed you to the hangout? He's there. Be careful, JoJo." JoJo nodded. He slowly headed to the front door and exited the home. The sky was a gloomy gray, a bad sign. Still, the young Who wouldn't let it discourage him from trying to get through to his dad. He repeated these words of encouragement in his head. Hopefully it would stop his hands and legs from shaking. He raked his pale hands through his black hair, trying to think of what to say to his father. Every explanation was sounding weak, stupid, and downright un-believable. Through his thoughts, the sound of hip-hop music caught his ears.

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn us by night song  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

He followed the music that soon was followed by laughter. Rain started falling down softly in small drizzles as JoJo finally arrived to the hangout. There he saw his father, laughing with a few of his friends. His left hand was wrapped around Trinity's slim waist with her head leaning against his shoulder, smiling as she listened to his conversations with the few boys.

"You excited about the party tomorrow, dude," said one of the boys giving Ned a playful punch on the shoulder. Ned smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, man. I heard it's suppose to be AWESOME!" JoJo grimaced. If only he knew how NOT awesome the party would be. Resulting in the death of the girl he loved and her parents. The laughter continued to ring in JoJo's head. Could this be the last real laughter his father gave? The last laughter that wasn't forced? But it couldn't be! It shouldn't be! And he was about to make sure of that. Hiding behind a brick wall, JoJo took a deep breath and made himself visible for all to see.

"Dude," said one of Ned's friends, tapping his shoulder, staring at JoJo with a glare and disgust. Ned and Trinity turned to follow the gaze along with the other kids at the hangout. The laughter died down and the smiles turned into frowns. Every gaze made JoJo uncomfortable. He felt them burn all over his body, yet the one that hurt the most was the one by Ned. Ned's glare looked deadly, lethal, fatal. His hands slowly clenched into fists and their was a soft grinding of his teeth. What was the punk doing here?! Ned felt his blood boil as he stared at his former best friend, his former best friend he caught messing with his girlfriend. He stared into JoJo's mahogany eyes, seeing the fear and sadness. If it didn't look so much like Sally's eyes, he would be after him right now. But he wanted him gone and that was that. He was going to listen to any crap that came out of the kid's mouth. Ned loosened his grip on Trinity's waist, getting up from leaning against the brick wall.

"What the hell do you want," he snarled walking to JoJo. Both teens failed to notice the other Whos were making a circle around them.

"I need to talk to you," said JoJo seriously and with as much courage as he could muster.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about, you little punk." Ned gave JoJo a hard shove making JoJo almost lose his balance. This earned him small snickers from the Whos around him.

"Look, what happened last night--"

"I know what you did last night, kid. You forced yourself on my girlfriend! Why the hell did you do that?! I thought you were my friend, JoJo!" Hearing his dad say that made him wince. Friends. Him and his dad. Friends. It wasn't something he believed back home, but right there, before the incident, they were friends. They had same talents, same dreams, same hobbies, same EVERYTHING! JoJo reached out his hand and touched Ned's shoulder gently. The touch made Ned twitch but not shove it off. For some reason, it almost felt like Sally's touch and his own mixed together. He stared down at the hand, his glaring eyes softening. He looked back up at JoJo, his sad eyes meeting JoJo's sad eyes.

"Ned," said a voice behind him. He turned his head to stare at Trinity who had a glare on his face.

"I am your friend. And you're my best friend," JoJo whispered. Trinity's glare deepened. She continued to stare at Ned, meeting his eyes once more. It was a look that said _you know what he did._ Ned's soft eyes turned hard once more. He shrugged the hand off of him, back away, the glare returning.

"Not anymore, JoJo. You should've thought of that before you started messin' with my girl. Now get out of here before I beat your ass up." JoJo's eyes widened at what his father told him. He shook it off, having a glare that matched Ned's own. He stepped forward, grabbing Ned's arm tightly. Everyone gasped with a few whispers roaming around.

"No," JoJo snarled, "I need to talk to you. You don't know that whole story! You're just so dense that you won't even listen to me! How stupid can you get?!" JoJo's lips shut tight after saying that. He felt his father tremble, not looking at him. The grip on his dad's arm loosened as the body trembled violently. From JoJo's point of view, it looked like he was crying, with his head bowed and his body faced away from him. The black-haired teen silently cursed to himself. He shouldn't of said this to him, but maybe it would a way to get through Ned.

"Ned, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

POW!

Before he could even utter a syllable, a fist met his nose causing him to fly back. Cheers and shouts erupted from the crowd around him. The pain was like fire on JoJo's face and he could feel the blood drip down from his nostrils. He put his hand up to his nose, looking at the blood. His eyes turned to Ned. The glare was deadly, it was murderous. He was in fighting position with his hands in fists and a low growl.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT," screamed Ned, grabbing JoJo by his shirt and slamming him into the wall. JoJo shouted in pain as he slid down on to his knees. The pain in his stomach was back and stronger than ever.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, JOJO! A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING! YOUR LIFE IS WORTH NOTHING!" Ned's rage didn't stop there. He kicked him in the face sending the poor Who on his back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight," shouted the uneasy crowd around them.

"Please, you gotta listen to me," JoJo begged despite the pain. This only made Ned even more mad. He grabbed him by the collar and punched him hard in the eye, sending him flying back once more. JoJo let out a small sob, hissing with pain.

"WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU, ASSHOLE!" Ned kicked him in the stomach twice and in neck causing JoJo to gasp and cough for breath. The cheers and shouts didn't stop around them.

"I'm here for a reason. I'm here to help you," the son managed to get out from his ragged breaths.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME!" The father slammed him into the fence pressing his face into it before slamming him back into the cement ground.

"I know...who you really are. You gotta listen to me, Dad! Please!" Ned's kicks and punches stopped when he heard those words. Every cheer stopped and everyone stared at Ned with wide eyes. Ned's eyes were the same, his jaw dropped.

"W-what did you call me?" Ned slowly backed away as he watched the boy trying to get on his knees. JoJo wiped the tears and blood of his face as he stared at his father with a pleading and serious look. Everyone around were only staring at Ned who patiently waited for an answer. JoJo took one more deep breath.

"Dad. You...are...my...father. I'm...your...son." It was all the energy he could muster until falling onto the ground, on his stomach, trying to even out his breathing.

"Dude, did he just call you his DAD," laughed a viewer. Soon, the others were laughing, even Trinity. Ned stared down at JoJo, his face serious. Dad? DAD! Then that meant...he beat up his own child. The laughter brought Ned out of his short thought. He went up to JoJo lifting him up, pressing his arm to his throat. This made JoJo gag and cough. Ned couldn't help but smirk, pressing even harder on the throat.

"Shut up. Now you listen here, asshole. Whatever fuckin' thoughts you have in your head that I'm your goddamn father, erase them! NOW! And why the hell would I want to be the father of an idiot, a moron, a creep. You...are...nothing... to me. Hell, even if I WAS your father, god forbid, I'd probably ask your mom to abort you so I wouldn't have to deal with your ass and shit. You are worthless, you are a disappointment. No one will ever want you. Fuck you, JoJo. FUCK YOU!" Ned gave him one last powerful blow, throwing him violently on his back. JoJo's state was not a pretty one anymore. Bruises decorated his body along with cuts. He clutched to his stomach, sobs finally escaping his throat and tears stinging his cheeks.

"Dude, you really fucked him up," laughed a friend.

"Aww! Look, he's crying. The big baby. Can't stand up for himself," followed another, earning more and more laughs.

"Come on. Lets leave the worthless piece of shit alone," said Trinity. The others agreed and formed their own groups once more, talking excitedly about the party. This left only Ned to look down at JoJo. He took in his state. A small trace of worry filled his eyes. He wanted to beat the kid up, but not maul him to death. He slowly went up to him. He saw JoJo's eyes look at him fearfully, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Dad..."

"SHUT UP!" Ned delivered another kick. This caused blood to come out of JoJo's mouth. He let out a small wail and sob.

"Get up," ordered Ned. He wanted the kid gone. For two reason. One, he hated the living snot out of him. Second, he couldn't bear to look at the pain he caused to someone. He had never done that to anyone in his whole life. But then again, no one messed with his girlfriend his whole life. JoJo shook his head, trying to tell father he was too hurt to get up.

"I SAID GET UP! NOW" Another kick was sent JoJo's way. JoJo, with trembling arms, tried raising himself. He was surprised he had the strength to get on his knees. Then, he went onto his feet, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Now, get out of here, you little bastard. Get out of here!" He pushed JoJo hard to the fence, near the exit of the hangout. JoJo weakly, grabbing onto the fence for support, exited. Ned picked up a rock and flung it at him, almost causing the boy to trip. Ned continued watching him until he turned the corner toward Sally's home, listening to his sobs and his sniffs. He failed to feel the tears that were falling down his own cheeks, his lips trembling. A sob broke through him. What had he done? What kind of monster was he? He stared at the blood that stained his hands. He coverd his face in them. The rain got harder and harder causing a few kids to scream and run under the tin roof for cover.

"Ned," shouted Trinity. Ned wiped the tears that mixed with rain as he turned to Trinity. He nodded as he headed under the roof. He rubbed his hands. But no matter how hard he tried...the blood wouldn't come off and the crimson red substance spelled out a word that sent a shiver down Ned's spine and pin needles struck a soft core in his heart.

**DAD**

**Okay, well this is a little violent. Hello! This is NOT, and I repeat NOT, Shurger. JK! Hello, everyone! Yeah, it's me. I would like to thank you all for being so patient with my stories. My surgery went good and so did everything else. I'm going home in a week so I can start writing again. For some reason, maybe too much morphine in me, I don't know, but I felt like writing something very horrible for JoJo. I mean, this is angst to ya know? And if I could put another genre, it would be violence. So, the tears are falling and please try not to hate me for not updating and for this chapter. I promise everything will be okay in the end. I hate sad endings!...or do I? So, please review and I want ta know what ya'll think! I love you all so much! **


End file.
